to be Young and in Danger, Again
by Drager
Summary: Something strange happen to Tai and Sora. Can they live with the change? Will they become closer? Tai and Sora
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai haft woke and walks to the bathroom. He rarely goes to the bathroom at night nowadays so he would not bother Kari while she trying to sleeps. After he cross Kari's and his room's clean floor. The doorknob seems to have been raised up a little. He soon forgot as one of those things that happen when haft of your mind is asleep. Just before Tai hand reaches the door to the bathroom, he heard his name behind him. He turned to look into his sister's eyes without lowing his view.  
  
"Tai what happen to you?" Kari asked looking at her brother with worry and confusion. She placed a hand on Tai's face to make sure it was true.  
  
Tai ran into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Tai saw a 12-year-old boy looking back at him. He looked just like he did when he first went to the Digi-World. "I don't know," he said when he saw Kari in the mirror. "What do I do?" Tai asked as his hand started to move through his hair.  
  
"First you may want to change," Kari said with a giggle. Tai looked at his few years old to see that it barely covered his parts. His shorts and boxer wear bagging on him when he was older now they were just too big for him. "What are we going to do?" Kari said.  
  
Tai ran his hand through his hair, again. Soon, he remembers that he was showing Kari what made them different. He rushed his hands to cover it as his shirt follows his movement. He turned to look back in the mirror to see what happen to him one more time. As he did, the sound of tearing fabric filled the small room. He looked down to see his shirt got ripped and now it was showing his belly button and everything below.  
  
Tai ran into his bedroom as he strips the last of his clothes. 'Young, naked Tai searching through the drawers. I must be dreaming. Why can't I dream about calling Tai big brother and he just smile, he hugs and then calls me sister,' Gatomon though as her eyes closed. She woke again to see the still young Tai wearing a shirt that reach his knees. His face reflected that he was in deep thought. He was awoken by Gatomon jumping at his chest. She rubbed his chest trying to reassure him. "It's ok," she said, "It's ok, Big brother." the cat digimon quickly cover her mouth.  
  
Tai raised her to look into her eyes. "What did you call me?" Tai asked trying to look into Gatomon's eyes but move her head some so he cold not.  
  
"I called you.big hair," She said as she avoided Tai's stair.  
  
"I think you called me something else," Tai said as he move his arms to hold Gatomon more like any normal cat but he still had a good grip of her so she could not run away.  
  
"I called you," The feline digimon pause so she could jump onto the bed and look at Tai. Slowly she forced the word to call out of her timid face, "Big Brother."  
  
She waits for Tai to yell or do something. "Why," was all he said still trying to think of how he earned the title.  
  
"When ever Kari is not around, You always take care of me," Gatomon said as she reached into her heart to justify her feelings. "Like when I went to Myotismon's lair to get Kari's crest, when Kari was sick and to try to make me feel better, or the time I was hit by a car and you took care of me until I was better. I can still remember yours eyes full of fear when I woke up."  
  
"Gatomon," Tai said softly, "After you left to get Kari's crest, Kari told me what you told her. She made me promise to watch out for you. I promise her I would try to rescue you from Myotismon. When Kari got sick, I knew you were alone and need someone." Tai smile as he hugged Gatomon, "Thanks you now I know there are more people that care about me, no matter what. I would be horned to be your big brother." Gatomon purred as the door to the room slowly opened.  
  
"See mom," Kari said, "Tai got younger."  
  
"O my," their mother said trying to recover from her son change. "Luckily I still have Tai's old clothes in our storage area. Kari stays with him. While I'm getting the clothes and getting an appointment for him as well."  
  
In the storage area as a woman look through old closed, she dial was her phone, "Hello, Doctor Kido. It's me Tai and Kari's mom. I would like you to come and examine Tai. I think you know what is involved.Thanks you."  
  
She came back into the apartment with a bag. "I'll cleans these and get some clothes for you Tai," She said as she enter the laundry room.  
  
"Mom, I was going to go out with my friends," Kari said.  
  
"Can you take Tai?" their mom asked not wanting for Tai to be alone for now.  
  
"Ok," Kari said with some joy. Tai and her been wanted to spend some time together and this was the perfect reason.  
  
After an hour, Joe and his father, the secretly declare digi-destined doctors, came in. Tai was in his room. His mom led her guest into the room, "Don't be surprise about Tai's new look," Before she reviled Tai.  
  
Joe was speechless that his friend for years was now the age when they first meet. They started the exams. They check everything from Tai's breathing to the how fair his eyes are apart. When it was done, Joe's farther came out and walk to Tai's mom. "Well," he said, "If I didn't know better, I would say that he was perfectly healthy maybe better than what he was when he was this age before."  
  
After the two left, Tai's moms have him some of his old clothes to wear. After Tai changed, he looked like he did when he entered the Digi-World for the first time but he did not have his goggle on. His voice matches his voice his new body.  
  
At noon the new digi-destined came to the apartment. The group stood in the hallway as Kari told them, "Tai is differences."  
  
"I knew that from the first time I met him," Yoli said.  
  
"I mean.well look for yourself," Kari said leading the group into the main living room.  
  
There they saw the Tai from the picture of the old digi-destined. He was resting on the sofa with Gatomon relaxing on his chest. "Tai," they all yelled but Kari.  
  
"Yon don't need to yell. I'm right here," Tai said breaking from watching the TV.  
  
"What happen?" Ken asked letting is wonder controlling his thought. The others were happy that someone else said what they wanted too.  
  
"I've got younger," Tai said trying not to sound rude.  
  
"He is coming to the mall with us if you gay don't mind," Kari said, "Mom does not want him to be alone right now."  
  
"We understand," Yoli said as she looked at Tai, "How old are your clothes?"  
  
"A few years, why?" Tai asked.  
  
"This is an emergence," Yoli said sounding like a Mimi, "We need to get you a whole new wardrobe. Get your money because and then we're leaving."  
  
She forced Kari and Tai into their room to get their money. "Kari, how much money do we have?" Tai asked preparing for a shopping spree like the ones he had with Mimi. While Matt and Mimi talked, Tai care all of Mimi's bags.  
  
"Not enough," Kari said knowing more about Yoli will most likely do.  
  
They walk to the Mall looking like a normal group of friends. Yoli thought of what Tai should wear. Only a few changes mainly the gloves, the black band, and shirt. At the mall, Kari took Davis and TK with her while leaving Tai at the mercy of Yoli. After a haft an hour, Kari's groups completed their goals and started their journey to find the rest of them. After an hour of searching they found the others. The small bag that Kari's seem like a grain compare to The five huge bag Tai was carrying.  
  
"Please can we go home," Tai pleaded. Kari giggles at the look on Tai's face. This reminds her of all the time that the old digi-destined went to the mall.  
  
"Yes," Kari said pushing back her giggles, "remember that the other coming to our apartment. I got to get you this," She paused to pull a pair of goggles that looked just like his old pair.  
  
"Can you put them on me. I can't move a finger without losing a bag," Tai said.  
  
"Here we go," Kari said with a giggle as she put the goggles on Tai's head. "You look like you're in the wrong time."  
  
"Yea," Tai said with humorous tone, "it's strange to be the same age as your younger sister.  
  
"Look like we have a new member or rather an old member," TK said following the tone of the conversation.  
  
"Who's the leader," Yoli asked.  
  
"I am," Tai and Davis said in unison. They both looked at each other, as if ready to have a power struggle.  
  
"Tai is," Kari said as she smiled, "My twin." Tai just starred at his sister. "What?" Kari responded, "You get to be older."  
  
"I hope I stay in the same grade," Tai said.  
  
They continue to joke as they walk up to Kamiya's apartment. They enter the apartment to see the other digi-destined. Tai and Kari's mother let them in. They did not believe what Joe said about Tai until they saw Tai in the flesh.  
  
"See I told you Tai is younger," Joe said over joy that he was proven right.  
  
"How did it happen?" Izzy asked with a mixture of shock and ponder.  
  
"Don't know," Tai said sitting near the younger digi-destined. He feels more comfortable around them. "Look like this meeting has a point after all," Tai said trying lighten the mood in the room.  
  
"Let, find out why and how Tai got younger," Matt said.  
  
"Well, I don't know anything in this world that can make someone younger," Izzy said.  
  
Tai slowly scan the room looking for one of his oldest friends. "Where is Sora?" Tai asked still looking around the room. Everyone else started to look around the room only to find the red head was missing. "I'll get her," Tai said as he left the room.  
  
"Tai, you think to stay here," Joe said. Tai just look at Joe as if to ask why with his eyes. "What if someone who knows you see you like this?" Joe said.  
  
"I'll take care of it when I get there," Tai said as he ran from the room.  
  
"There's no reason to fight with Tai when he's like this," Kari said as she stood up. She looked as Gatomon and asked, "Are you coming?" Gatomon nodded and ran after her partner. The others, soon, just started to follow them. When they reach Tai, he was already at the door of Sora's home's ringing the doorbell. As the door opened, Matt pushed Tai behind him. "Hi," Kari said, "We just came to see where Sora is."  
  
"I sorry, but Sora sick," Sora's mother said.  
  
"How is Sora sick," Tai asked as he pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Tai," Sora's mom said with a little less amazement than the others did, "You should find it out for yourself." Sora's mom led the group to Sora room. "Sora your friends are here," She said. After waiting a while, she calls for her daughter again but after that was not responded to, She enter the room.  
  
Sora covered herself with blankets but from the shadow she could see every one in the room. "Sora," Tai almost yelled as he ran in front of the group.  
  
"Tai," Sora yelled as she throws her cover off of her. Everyone but Sora's mother was surprise that what happen to Tai happen to Sora. Because She wore some of her old clothes, She looked just like she did when she first was in the Digi-World.  
  
Tai came closer to Sora, still sitting on her bed. After examining each other, The in unison said, "You got younger." Their voices mixed together as if they DNA digivolve together. 


	2. Trying to understand

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Kari walked from one wall to another wall following a path she made from repeating the same journey. She felt unable to help two people she closest to. She did not know how to help brother and Sora, the closet person to being her sister. Tai and Sora was in Sora's room alone long enough to get for the new digi-destineds to get their partners. The digimon are now spying on the two. After hiding in the real world for a year, they should be good at it.  
  
Matt stood up and said, "I think that Agumon and Biyomon need to know about Tai and Sora. I sure they would be happy to watch them. Davis and Ken you'll get Agumon. Yoli and Cody will find Biyomon. Izzy and Joe will research for anything that can help us. Kari and TK will stay with Tai and Sora. You're about their age and knew them the longest. I'll contact Mimi and try to contact Gennai." Everyone nodded and when about their task.  
  
Calmness pooled in the house. Tai and Sora sat on the bed quiet for the last haft an hour. Kari and TK sat on the sofa waiting for Sora and Tai to come down. Sora's mother called Tai's mother and had the conversation about their children. Patamon and Gatomon sat on the floor watching TV but one and a while looking at the stairs.  
  
"They been up there for a long time," Kari said as her fingers nervously clash together.  
  
"Don't worry," TK said, "I sure they need so time alone to come to term with what happen."  
  
"I have so errands to do. I'll be make as soon as possible," Sora's mother said before she left the house. Slowly Tai and Sora walked down the stairs.  
  
"Tai, Sora," Kari said, "Do you want to talk about anything?" Neither Tai nor Sora said a word but their faces show that they have great concern. "Come on tell us we may be able to help you out."  
  
"We're just worry that we'll continue to grow younger," Sora said wishing Biyomon that was here.  
  
"In a way digimon get younger. I'm sure there is a reason for you two to get younger," Gatomon said as sweet as she could. When Gatomon first joined the digi-destined, She was afraid to show her caring side but after she showed her caring side to Tai, she learned that the digi-destined reward caring. "You'll always have the digi-destined, human and digimon, by your side," Gatomon continue. Sora picks up Gatomon and hug her.  
  
Meanwhile, The search for two digimons was not going well. "Why is it so hard to find Agumon? It never took this long to find a digimon." Yoli said almost yelling.  
  
"Yoli," Cody said, "when we found them before we had their partner to help us find them.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" They turned to see Agumon.  
  
"You and Biyomon," Yoli said.  
  
"Many of the destined digimon are going to meet here," Agumon said.  
  
"So we just need to wait here for Biyomon," Cody said. Agumon nodded.  
  
"See there is Agumon," Biyomon said. Behind her were Ken, Davis, and their digimon. "Now that we found Agumon, what is wrong with Sora and Tai?"  
  
"It's better if we take you to them," Yoli said. She look at her d- terminal, "Just in time, Matt wants us to get back." The group, with their tasks complete, returned to Tai and Sora.  
  
Agumon and Biyomon slowly emerge from Sora's computer room. All they could do is yell their partners' name. Tai and Sora smiled at the surprise. "You de-digivolve," Agumon and Biyomon yelled in unison. Moving as fast as they could, Tai and Sora hug their partner. Tears rolled down the checks of Tai and Sora.  
  
The group sat around the room like they done countless times when something unusual. Tai and Sora sat near Kari and TK. Tai and Sora hug their partners like little child afraid of the dark. Joe and Izzy failed to find anything about Tai and Sora's change. Matt did have some luck. "Gennai did send me something," Matt said just before he showed the E-mail to the others:  
  
I have been waiting for something like this. There is a prophecy with something that I think you need to know:  
  
Years ago before the four protectors Before the great Destroyer Emblem digimons lived Good and Evil Guarded by their Digimon Evil became stronger Star Emblem merged Power from the merged greater all other Emblem Evil defeated Emblem lost Star Emblem lost War waged from the lost Star Digimon almost lost When the darkness falls to kindness and miracle When old heroes become anew Then Star Emblem shall be reborn So shall Evil  
  
"Old heroes becomes anew," Izzy said in dept thought, "Tai and Sora are old digi-destineds and they became the same age as the new digi-destineds. What I want to know is what are the emblem digimons."  
  
"Emblem digimons ruled the Digi-World before the sovereigns," Agumon said. "The four protectors," Agumon said proud of himself, "The emblems digimons fought but peace filled most of the world."  
  
"How do you know this?" Izzy asked.  
  
"There is a cave I found that hold all that I know," Agumon said holding something back. "It's north of Koromon Village."  
  
"I go there," Izzy said really wanting to learn, "It may be the lead we needed."  
  
"Hello, I'm back," Sora's mom yelled. "Tai Sora, Tai's mother waiting for us. We have a surprise for you two." Tai and Sora came to the woman with their digimons coming closest to their partner. "You two can't come," The woman said making the digimon become cover be sadness. "Please lock up after you leave," Sora's mother yelled as the three left the room.  
  
"Agumon, I'll need for you to show the way to the cave," Izzy said, "Kari do you mind to come with me. I may want some photo of the cave."  
  
"Sure," Kari said.  
  
"I.I rather wait for Tai," Agumon said.  
  
"Who's going to show us to the cave?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Gatomon been there with me," Agumon said, "She lead you and I'll stay here and wait for Tai. Please."  
  
Matt nodded and prepares to leave. In the beautiful Digi-World, a snow- white cat guides a group over golden dunes of sand. They end up at the foot of the cliff. The only holes in the wall were small handholds. Gatomon search the skyline for any digimons. She placed her hand into a small hole in the cliff face. The rock face slowly swung open. Gatomon moved her hand to invite her companions to follow her into the cave.  
  
Carvings of Agumon, Gatomon and their evolved forms covered the walls. At the center of the arch that made the roof, was a glass pipe filling the cave with swirling orange and pink light. "This is the Star Emblem Digimons cave. The only twin emblem digimon. Each emblem digimon ruled a race of digimons. The Star Emblem Digimons ruled Agumon and Gatomon and this is the land we were. Most digimons forgot about the emblem digimons. The only reason gatomons and agumons remember is their only a hand full of us. That's why Myotismon keep me."  
  
"What about all the Koromons in the villages?" Cody asked.  
  
"Almost all of them will digivolve to Snow Agumon, Toy Agumon or Clear Agumon," Gatomon said.  
  
As the group searches the cave, two early teens ate their ice cream while they watch the planes from the windows of the airport. Sora looked at her friend, Tai. Both of them got bored of waiting for the mystery person coming so their mother gave them some money to go get something to eat. A few minutes after they finish their ice cream, their mother called for them. They came running to their mothers to see a pink hair teen with astonishment linking from every part of her.  
  
"Tai, Sora," Mimi said. The two just nodded.  
  
Before Mimi could ask any question, Sora asked, "Mimi, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with you for a while," Mimi said. She came closer to Sora standing next to Tai. "I always wanted a little sister," Mimi said before giving Sora the strongest hug she could. She look at Tai and said, "And a little brother." She rapped her arms around Tai. She hugs them both together as she said, "I can't wait to go shopping with you two." The two young teen struggle as much as they could but they could not get free. They looked at their mother with big puppy eyes. Their eyes shin with pity that could thaw the coldest heart.  
  
"Tomorrow, We'll go shopping and you can give them an entire new wardrobe," Tai's mother said dooming the two.  
  
"But mom I already spent all my money when I went shopping with Kari and her friends," Tai said like an animal fighting to get freed from a trap.  
  
"I'll pay for them," Tai's mother said putting Tai deeper into the pit. Tai and Sora knew that it was useless to fight anymore. They both closed the mouths and helped Mimi with her bags. The ride to Sora's was filled with Mimi talking about what she wants to do with her "little brother and sister." Tai and Sora tried not to listen to the plans made by the pink hair teen.  
  
When night came, Sora lads on her stomach as she watches the TV. Her head was held in her hands and her elbows were grounded in the carpet. Her feet sway in the air. Biyomon sat next to her partner her vision was center on the TV just like Sora. Sora could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"How do I look?" Mimi asked wearing a green uniform.  
  
Biyomon look at the new house member and said, "That looks just like Sora's." She flew to Mimi to have closer look.  
  
"This is Sora's," Mimi said, "It could use some improvements. Like this jacket is a but to large for me and the skirt is."  
  
"Mom!" Sora interrupted, "Why is Mimi wearing my uniform?"  
  
Sora mother enter stopped cleaning the sink and walk into the living room. There in the doorway she placed her right gloved cover hand on her hip to show she was in no mode to argue. "Sora," She said as soapy water rolled down her hip, "You're too small for it and you won't need it for where you're going."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked as she stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow," Sora mother said, "Now it's time for you both to go to bed you have school."  
  
Tai refuse to open his eyes even though he was in the twilight of dreams and realty. He was truly afraid of what he will see. This was the first time in his life that he wanted to stay in the darkness instead of seeing the truth. Her mother violently shook him. Tai opened his eyes open his eyes and looked around. He lowers his eyes to see that he was still in his younger frame. "You need to get ready for school," His mother said as she left the room.  
  
Shortly after, Tai enter the dinning area. He wore his school uniform. His jacket almost reaches to his knees and the sleeves easily cover his arms. His two hands tightly grip his pants so he could not be embarrassed like he was before. As his too long pants legs hid his bare feet, he told his mother, "My uniform is too big."  
  
"You won't need it." She glanced at Kari before saying, "You're going to go to Kari's school." 


	3. first Day of newold school

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai slow trudge with his sister. They promise to get Sora. Tai mainly going to help filled void of confidence he sure she feeling. His mind rolled of what his mother told him, 'You're too young to good to high school. It's easier if you go to school whit kids you're same age. I don't think anyone will believe that you are Tai.' He slowly knocked on the door to Sora's home. Sora's mother opened the door with a smile. "Thank you for taking Sora to school."  
  
"I sure Sora is feeling the same way I'm," Tai said. Sora's mother smiled. By looking into Tai's face, she feels like it a few years in the past. He never lost that innocent smile, but now he has a face that match it.  
  
"Coming through," There was Mimi running down the hallway at full speed. "Sorry I'm late," She said as she ran pass the group. "I'll came here after school then we'll go shopping."  
  
"What does she means by shopping?" Kari asked.  
  
"Somehow Mimi adopted me as her little brother," Tai said rubbing the back of his head at the base of his chestnut hair. They heard Sora yelling. She wore the same thing she did yesterday. She ran to the group  
  
"Sora there no need to worry," Kari said, "if we start leaving for school now."  
  
They walk frozen of all sound until Sora asked, "What if one of our old teacher recognizes Tai or me?"  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, "They replaced most of the teachers this summer. If you stay just a face in the crowd you should not be notice." Tai and Sora was quite as they walk to the school. Both were thinking what to say in front of the classes. "Can I see your schedule?" Kari smiles and said, "This is great, we all have the same classes. Mom must have made sure we did. One more thing is that we have a shorten day today."  
  
Tai, Sora and Kari enter the principal office. The headmaster eyes opened up some much that his eyes were on the verge of popping out. After he regained his composer, he spoke with a with a sweet commanding voice, "I did not believe your mothers when they said that you got younger but now that I saw it with my own eyes, I know they are telling the truth. Well welcome back to this school. Kari will help you with the changes."  
  
Tai and Sora sat out side their homeroom as waited for the new kid skit to start. "Class we have two student," The teacher jested for the two to come in, "Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. Both of you can sit at the table behind Davis." Tai walk down the rows hearing the girl giggle and saying several words including cute. Sora heard some boy say, "First Kari now Sora. I told you this is a lucky class."  
  
Tai and Sora sat in math class. "Tai, what do we say when we're asked what school do we came from?" Sora whisper.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said.  
  
"Tai you maybe new but there is no talking in class. Your old school may have the same rule," The teacher said, "But since you feel like talking can you tell me the answer." The math techer pointed at the board. Now they were in their last class for the day and it was gym. The class that Tai's and Sora's the most. Because it was a short day, no one change for the class. "I never tried what I'm planing," The gym teacher said, "We're going to have our own soccer league. Each team will have five players and must rotate in positions. Any team training will be done mostly out of class. I pick the team captains from their personates. Mark, Christ, Jill, Mike, William, Jewel, Ashley, and Kari are the team captains so step forward to pick your team. Kari could not believe it she never a team captain.  
  
"This should be easy," Mark said.  
  
"That Marks," TK quietly told Tai and Sora, "He says at his old school he was the best soccer player in his entire league. I've seen him and he's not all hot air."  
  
"Kari, you start," the gym teacher told her. Kari picked Davis. One by one each captain pick a player. At the end of the draft, Kari's team was Davis, TK, Sora, Tai and herself. Mark's team is all the best soccer players but for Davis. Of course other want the players but no one wanted to cross Mark. Mark charisma made every one bend of back to please him but for Kari.  
  
When Mark first came, he won over some of strongest fighters and the most popular students in the school. Now, he controls with fear. He was like the kind of the student body and got everything he wanted. Onetime he made an entire table leave so he can sit where we just because he wanted to look out the window. He asked.demanded that Kari becomes his girl but he got the one word he never expected to hear, "No." Mark was the person that was the closest to being hated by Kari.  
  
After class Mark walk up to Kari. He hate how TK and Davis was that closet to Kari. "What are you doing with my girl!" he yelled at TK and Davis as he placed his arm on Kari.  
  
"I'm not even your friend," Kari said as she swatted his arm away. She walked away. Compare to Mark, Davis was quite person to be with. When Kari and her friends had no one around them, she said, "I think that we should go to the Digi-World."  
  
Tai agree by saying, "I want to know more about what happen to Sora and me." Soon they found themselves in the Star Emblem Cave. Tai and Kari found unusual pull deep in the cave. They walk to a part of the cave that cobwebs fossilize. The only source of light two coins with eight-point star glowing swirl of orange and pink. They both pick up the two coins.  
  
  
  
I had a hard time with this and it is still not that good. Someone rewriting it could help just keep the main ideal the same. Just E-mail me you changed story. 


	4. New 'partners' and the start of shoping ...

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai and Kari stared at the golden coins in their hands. The both had the same eight-point star on them. Crack travel down the coins. They watch the hafts of the coin fall to the ground as the world moved like a movie in slow motion. When the hafts hit the ground a glow grow from it. Slowly the glow died down and was replace by two digimons. Gatomon stood on the across from Tai but her fur was pink where Gatomon have blue fur. She had a collar with the haft of Tai's coin as its tag. Across from Kari is an Agumon only his skin was more orange that any other agumon and had Kari's haft of the coin as a medallion around his neck. ""Hi," The pink furred gatomon said, "Tai."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Tai asked, "Are we partners?"  
  
"In a way," the gatomon said, "Tai, you and I are hafts of one of the Star Emblem Digimons." This made Tai just confused. "The twin Star Emblem Digimons merge and created an unbalance. To recreate the balance the merge Star Emblem Digimons separated but it still not enough. The minds and bodies of the emblem digimons were also separated. The mind went to the real world."  
  
"So you saying we're the brains of the Star Emblem Digimons," Tai said. Both the gatomon and agumon nodded. They were happy that it was easier than they planned but they had thousands of years to think of what to say.  
  
"I don't remember being a digimon," Kari said.  
  
"It's not their memories you have," the agumon said, "but you inherit their personalities. The two of us have some of their knowledge."  
  
Tai started to pet the gatomon. "Why did are you a female gatomon not a male agumon?" Tai asked. The gatomon just smiled. She never had been petted before.  
  
"You have a male Agumon as your partner so we thought that you should have a something difference," the agumon said over the gatomon's purring.  
  
"I don't care if you want me or not, You're stuck with me," the gatomon said as she hug Tai's legs. Gatomon jumped onto Tai's shoulders.  
  
"With hugs like that, who wouldn't want you," Tai joke, "What your name? I can't call you Gatomon."  
  
"I don't have a name," the gatomon said. After thinking she said, "Do you have a cat?"  
  
"Yes and her name is Miko," Tai said as he started to walk to the others.  
  
"Then that's my name too," the gatomon said.  
  
Tai slapped his head before saying, "We'll work on it."  
  
"Can my name be the best?" the orange Agumon asked.  
  
Kari signed and said, "Like Tai said we'll work on it." Slowly they emerge from shadow in the cave.  
  
Agumon ran to Tai but stopped when he saw a pink fur gatomon on his shoulder. "Why is that gatomon up there?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I want to be," the gatomon said. She jumped down on the ground. "Should I be up there?" She asked looking into Agumon eyes. She raps her arms around the small dinosaur. "Was I supposed to hug you? Or hug me? Do you ask who I am? Do you yell at me for trying to still your partner? You got to help me out I've been in a.cave for thousands of years and never meat and digimon in the flesh before."  
  
"Do you know how Tai and Sora got younger?" Cody asked.  
  
"No really," the gatomon said, "Tai promise to let me stay with him until I'm ready to be in the Digi-World by myself."  
  
"Tai, its almost time for Mimi to get home," Sora said.  
  
"Right," Tai said, "Kari can you take this gatomon and Agumon home." Tai handed the gatomon to Kari.  
  
"I'll take care of them," Kari said, "of four of them."  
  
"Thank you," Tai said as he ran away with Sora and Biyomon.  
  
Tai and Sora enter in Sora apartment and sat down to regain their breath. Sora's mothers closed the flower shop early. Mimi rushed through the door and up the stairs. Sora's mother came in and asked, "Was that Mimi?" Tai and Sora nodded. "So now we're waiting for Tai's mother then we can go to the mall." To Sora's mother's shock that it was a Mimi they were waiting for. She came down wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt.  
  
"Those are my," Sora said. Looking at what Mimi is wearing.  
  
"You're too little and too young for these clothes," Mimi said, "When you're older. So Tai this is why you like being a big brother."  
  
"No it is not why," Tai said a little bit frustrated.  
  
"Let's go," Mimi joyfully said. Tai and Sora slowly walk to the car. Tai was not looking forward to carrying that many bags again. Sora knew what type of clothes that Mimi wants for her to get. When Sora was older, she may have more femininity but she still did not want to go as far Mimi dose.  
  
When they got to the mall, Mimi dragged Sora to a dress store. Tai could not save her because his mother drags him to suit shop. 'They must have planed this,' Sora thought as her mother hover around her with dresses. Mimi came into the store. She on her way to Sora she stopped and looked at two dresses. "What do you think?" Mimi asked showing Sora two dresses. "Which one do you think will look good on me?"  
  
"They're the same dress," Sora said.  
  
"This one is blush-rose," Mimi said as she raised on of the dress, "and the other is blossom. You know you don't really know much about fashion." Mimi lifted up a violet dress and said, "Here put this one." Violet was Sora most hated color. She knew that she had to get away so she drop the dress in the changing room and wait it there for the right moment. Mimi turn to look at Sora's mother and asked, "I can't decide. What do you think which one?" Slowly, Sora sneaks out of the store. She got wild looks as she moved careful so Her mother or worst Mimi would not see her.  
  
Sora speeded down the hall until she ran into Tai, lictery. Sora roused her head to look at Tai. "So you got away too?" Sora asked.  
  
"My mom has this whole day planned." Tai asked,  
  
"Our moms most likely worked together to plan the worst place to shop. For the last haft an hour my mom had me look a dress," Sora said, "What are we going to do?"  
  
A maniacal smile developed on Tai face. "Do you know Mimi's size?" Tai asked with a voice that Sora was sure she heard when they fought evil digimons.  
  
"Yes but why?" Sora asked with a clone of smile on Tai's face growing on her.  
  
"If Mimi want to be our big sister," Tai said in a scheming tone, "then let us our little brother and sister power."  
  
"Tai, what do we know about being the younger sibling? You are a big brother and I'm a only child," Sora said lowering her head.  
  
"I learn a lot from Kari," Tai said, "We just need a few items from the mall but Yoli used up all my money."  
  
"I'm in and I'll take care of the money. I do live with Mimi," Sora said. Tai and Sora smile as they ran to get ready.  
  
  
  
NOTE  
  
I'm writing four stories and it is hard to get the stories. If you want to help, you can write next chapter. The one I like the most I'll post. There are a few rules: You must also send your pen name and E-mail I can change a few things 


	5. More detail about the emblem digimons

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai and Sora went to a store they know very well. The sport store they went to since they were young. They knew every product sold at the store. Both were unable to just sit "Tai, why are we in the sport store?" Sora asked. Tai pick up a pink soccer ball.  
  
Tai smiled and said, "I know my plan well suck but like you said I been a big brother most of my life. This is the best I could think up. If Mimi is our big sister then she got us into sports. I got Kari to like soccer."  
  
"That is it. We're bringing Kari on a better Ideal," Sora said. Tai nodded in full agreement. Making plans that to fight evil digimons is easy for Tai but planing a particle joke is almost impossible for him. They continue to purchase sport equipment for Mimi until Mimi came run to them.  
  
"What happen to you two? I had to do all your shopping with out you," Mimi said, "Know it's time to go." Mimi started to walk away before she said, "Tai, can you get the bags." Tai moaned as he walks over His and Sora's mother. They both started to hand Tai the bags from their hand. Then they pick up bags from the ground and hand them Tai. They grab some bags on a near by bench and handed they to Tai. By the time they finished not only was Tai carrying bag but Sora was also carrying many too.  
  
"Tai, now I know why you hate shopping with Mimi," Sora said as she try to hold onto all the bags. Tai and Sora follow the others. Tai and Sora view was haft blocked by bags. If it were not for Mimi talking they would have gotten lost in the parking garage. At least Tai and Sora's mother made Mimi pack the van.  
  
Tai and Sora sat in the back of the van. When Sora heard Mimi talk about the dress she got for Sora, Sora vow to fight to stay out of the dress. 'What happen to me?' Sora asked, 'A few day ago I was fine with wearing a dress but now I will fight to stay out of the dress. I'm acting like I did when I was this age.' Sora turns to look at Tai. Tai was calmly breathing with his eye haft closed. Tai been like this when we feeling carsick. He never told anyone that when he was younger he got carsick very easily. He grow out of it a year ago but right now he is doing his "don't throw up" technique. There is nothing that Sora can do for her best friend but let him be alone.  
  
The computer started to send a ray of light into a room just before a human and five digimons fell through the screen. A feline digimon stood up and look around the room. "So this is Tai's home. What those?" She asked pointing at a bed.  
  
"That's a bed," Kari said as the new houseguest jumped onto the bed. She bounced on the bed and slammed into the roof.  
  
As the pink tip gatomon rubbing her head from the hit, she said, "A bed is a strange form of torture."  
  
"You sleep on a bed," Gatomon said.  
  
"How can you sleep on something that cause so much pain," the new gatomon asked. Gatomon jumped onto the bed. She curls on the bed and pretends to sleep. "So that what they use it for," the pink ear gatomon said. She jumped up and curled up next to the Gatomon.  
  
"Why is this part of the wall a difference color that the rest of the wall?" the orange skinned digimon ask.  
  
"That a door," Agumon said.  
  
"Is it a torture device?" the new agumon asked.  
  
"Why would you think that is a torture device?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"There is a torture device some where around here," the agumon said, "Tai's new partner said so."  
  
"She was talking about the bed," Agumon said.  
  
"Don't you sleep on a bed?" the orange agumon asked. Agumon and Biyomon just walk away from the new digimon. "What do you expect? The two of us been in a coin for all our lives," The orange digimon yelled in defense of himself and the other new digimon. They could hear a door opening. Kari ran from the room to meet her other and brother.  
  
"So what did you get?" Kari asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Too many clothes, First Yoli took me shopping and then Mimi," Tai said, "I have more clothes at this age than when I was older and I have less money."  
  
"There something in our room I need your help with," Kari said. Tai nodded and follow her into their room. There he found five digimons. "How are we going to handle this?" Kari asked.  
  
"I call for Sora to come over," Tai said, "and will watch the new digimons. What else can we do at the moment?"  
  
"The new agumon can tell about himself," Agumon said as he walked up to Tai.  
  
"I could use a name," the orange agumon said.  
  
"I want a name too," the gatomon said, "I want to be called Rose." She jumped into Tai's arms.  
  
"Can I be can the best?" the orange agumon asked.  
  
"I think not," Tai said he looked down at the gatomon in his arms. "What do you think Rose?" Tai asked with a smile. Rose smile at her new name.  
  
"Why is Rose your new partner?" Agumon asked.  
  
"You can't tell any one," Rose said as she jump to the ground and look at Agumon, "We are the body of the Star Emblem Digimon. Tai and Kari are the minds of the Star Emblem Digimon. We fuse into the Star Emblem Digimon."  
  
"If Kari and Tai can become Emblem Digimons, Then why do they need us?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"You're need more than any other time," Rose said, "Some humans can be the minds of emblem digimons, some can be digi-destined and a few can be minds of emblem digimons and digi-destined, like Tai and Kari."  
  
"Why do we need to know it?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"When Tai and Kari emblem fuse," Rose said, "that will send a power wave down to the digivice causing you and Agumon to emblem digivolve into emblem digimons. We must try our best to hide our emblem power."  
  
"You can't tell anyone human or digimon," the orange digimon said.  
  
"Why did you tell me and why not tell anyone else?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Sora is the mind for an emblem digimon," the orange agumon said, "I don't want you to tell anyone because evil emblem digimons may start to hunt us down and if they find out we are the emblem digimons they will use you family and friend to hurt us. When Sora gets here we'll go after her emblem token." 


	6. Armored Digimon Type

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai and Kari watch as the new Agumon and Rose ran from thing to an another asking what it was. Tai and Kari smiled that they never had to do this. Soon a knock came from the door. Tai and Kari could hear their mother say, "Tai, Kari, Sora and Mimi is here!" All the new agumon and Rose hid when Tai and Kari's mother open their room door.  
  
When Mimi closed the door behind her, The hiding digimons came out. Rose walk over to Mimi. "Hi," Rose said, "I like your hair."  
  
"I love your fur," Mimi said looking at the pink fur gatomon. "Why are you here?" Mimi asked as he started to pet the soft cat digimon.  
  
"Tai and Kari to take care of us until we know where we belong," the orange digimon said.  
  
"Yeah Tai and Kari been nice since I first meet him," Mimi said as rose curl up on her lap. A beep came from Kari d-terminal. She pulls out the communication device and read the message  
  
Kari looks at Mimi. "Mimi can you watch Rose and the agumon?" Kari asked Mimi.  
  
"I would be happy to," Mimi said, "Who's Rose?" The pink fur digimon told Mimi that she was Rose. "That a great name," Mimi said as she hug Rose, "I'll take you two to the park. Come Rose and you to Rex."  
  
"Rex, I like that name the orange dinosaur digimon said. Mimi help Rex to put on the hod coat that Agumon normally wears.  
  
"Good luck to you all of you," Mimi said picking up Rose. She led Rex down the hallway and out of the apartment.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Tai asked rhetorically, "Kari we need to open the portal."  
  
Kari nodded as she walks over to the screen. "Digi-portal open," She yelled making all the room inhabited get suck into the computer screen. In a flash they, they were in a pile. Kari pushes herself the pile. She looks at her brother and saw Tai was wearing dark brown shorts, a dark blue shirt and a black vest. His goggle rims were now blue and had black lens. Kari helps him to his feet.  
  
Tai help Sora to her feet. Sora now wore black jeans and a deep red shirt. Sora reaches and pulled something like that feel like a headband. In her hand were a pair goggle with red rim and black lens. "Why are we here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Davis e-mail me that they found two more digi-eggs but none of them could lift the eggs," Kari said. They ran the way the other digi-destineds are. They found the digi-destineds standing around two digi-eggs. One egg was orange and had a lighting bolt wrap around the egg. A red eggs with lays of fire going up the egg. "I'll try," Kari said. Kari walks over to the orange egg and tries to lift it but it was like the thing was filled with ten elephant. She tries the other egg with the same luck. "Tai Kari while you're here why don't you try," Kari said as she made a welcome jester with her body. Sora walks over to the red egg as Tai walk over to the orange egg. Tai and Sora easily lifted the eggs up. Tai watch as his digivice became a gold color D3 and Sora's digivice became a red D3.  
  
"Agumon armor digivolve to Dragumon. (The name don't matter it for only one time) The power of courage." Standing where Agumon was, stood a new digimons. He stood on all four. But the way his body looked it could easily be seen that he could walk on are four or back two. His back legs are just like Greymon's but haft the size and instead of blue strips there were gold bolts. His arms were just like a humans arm but for the lost of one finger and cover with orange scales. He had huge gold wings. His head was just like a dragon from medieval time. He had a tail just as long as his body with a diamond at the end.  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to Buriyomon. The flames in the heart." Her body looks just like a red human. She wore black pants. Her up body was just like a tone female human with red chain-mail vest on. Just before his three fingers claw is a manacle with to blades coming from it. On her back us fed wings. Flames ran down the pair of blades. His head was just like a Flamdramon with red skin.  
  
Moments latter Both armored digimon yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "What the matter buddy?" Tai asked as he ran to his partner. Sora sat on the ground and hugged her friend and partner.  
  
"I can't hold this form for much longer," Dragumon grunted. Soon both armored digimon de-digivolve to their in-training form. "Sorry, it hurt to much to hold," Koromon said.  
  
"In not you fault," Tai said hugging his partner, "Next time I want you to change back if you ever feel the pain again."  
  
"Look like I got here to late," Gennai said. "I want to warn you about those egg. It may be easier if I told you about this at my home." After a short journey the group came to a castle. "You like. The digi-guide reclaimed our base from the darkness. Myotismon really mess it up and it took sometime to get clean and back the way it should have been. Time to go inside."  
  
Inside was nothing like what Gatomon remembers. It was like an entirely new castle. Gennai led the to a room with large armchairs. Each human and digimon claim into his or her own chair. The chair mold around the like a gel making it most conformable chair that they ever sat in. "Tai Sora digi- egg you pick up was a multi."  
  
"What's a multi?" Cody asked.  
  
"There are four armor digimon types raider, flier, fighter and multi," Gennai said as a screen behind him came up. A picture of Flamdramon and Raidramon, "Flamdramon is a fighter type Armor digimon. This type can't fly and are not as fast as the raiders but they have the strongest attacks. Raidramon is a raider type he is faster than Flamdramon but his attack are not a strong." The screen changed to Nefertimon and Submarimon. "These are two flier digimons. Nefertimon flies in the air and Submarimon flies in the water. Fliers are not as fast as raiders and not a strong as fighter but as their name tells you they can fly. Multi are a mix of the other three but it that years of training to get someone ready to use it."  
  
"How are Agumon and Biyomon going to Armor digivolve?" Tai asked.  
  
"We are going to split the each egg into three eggs," Gennai said, "But we are also go to give each the type of armor digimon you don't have. Davis you are getting a flier. Cody and Yoli a raider. TK and Kari a fighter and raider. Tai and Sora like I said before we're splitting your digi-egg. Ken you are getting all three types. Come back tomorrow and they will be ready just leave your digi-egg here."  
  
  
  
Note:  
  
Any new of Armor digimon forms are welcome and asked for. That way I can work on the story instead of making up digimon forms. Ideals for this story or an another one are also welcome. 


	7. Sora's new friend

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai was laying in his bed think of all that happen in matters of days. He was one of the older digi-destined but now he was a new digi-destined about to get digi-eggs. Of course there was Rose who was not in the room. He saw two pink tip ears come to the bed. "Are you ready to go to the Digi-World?' Rose asked as she jumped onto Tai.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked, "Gennai is not going to have the digi-egg ready until tomorrow."  
  
"We need to get to Sora's token," She said, "And Sora emblem's partner will show us to TK's."  
  
"TK is haft of a emblem digimon," Tai said filled with shock.  
  
"How else do you explain that he have a digimon from the modern time and can armor digivolve," Rose said. "All the emblem digimon's races are still around but most forgot about the emblem digimons."  
  
Tai started to rub his new partner and friend. Agumon walk up to the two and said, "I got us pack and ready to go." Tai look at his dinosaur. "What? I want to know more and it's hard to turn down Rose when she gives you those eyes." Tai look at Rose. She gave Tai a pouting face.  
  
"Okay we'll go," Tai said. "What about Sora?"  
  
"We want you to get her," Rose said, "Kari is getting TK.  
  
"Okay," Tai said. He walks to the phone and call Sora's home. "Mimi is Sora there I want to talk to her. I'll wait."  
  
"Hello," Sora said over the phone.  
  
"Sora, it me Tai. You know the gatomon with pink fur I'm watch for a while?"  
  
"Yea, what do you want?" Sora asked with a smile.  
  
"She wants for us to go to the Digi-World. I don't want to turn her down," Tai said trying not to lie.  
  
"Why do she want me to go to with you?" Sora asked.  
  
"She want to show you something," Tai said, "It may be fun to spend time together."  
  
"Okay, I come over to your house," Sora said as she look at her partner. She hang ups the phone and told her partner, "I going for a walk in the Digi-World with Tai care to join me."  
  
"Are you kidding. I would love to," the pink bird said.  
  
"We're meeting at Tai's house," Sora said as she opens the window. "You know where that is?" Biyomon nodded as she flew out the window. Sora ran out of her room and down the stairs. "Bye mom. I'm going to Tai's," She yelled as she rushed out the door.  
  
Her mother lean backs in her chair and smile to Mimi. "You it's been a long time since I heard that," She said looking at Mimi, "I'm happy I can once more but this time, I going to do it right and let Sora grow up the way she want to."  
  
"What about the dresses we got her?" Mimi asked, "And the suit we got Tai?"  
  
She looks at Mimi and said, "I said I won't but I didn't say anything about you. Sora and Tai also Kari need to learn how to be proper."  
  
Sora enters Kamiya's apartment. Sora found TK letting Biyomon into the apartment. "Ready to go?" Kari asked. Sora nodded. They walk to the computer. "Care to do the honor," Kari said to Sora.  
  
Sora smiled and held her d-3 to the computer screen. "Digi-port open!" She yelled making the room get filled with light. The next thing she knows she was on the ground with Biyomon on top of her. She looks around and found her friends on the desert sand like her.  
  
Rose walk over to Sora and asked, "Are you ready for a walk?"  
  
"Something tells me there's more to this than just a walk," Sora said as she got to her feet.  
  
"You'll see when we get to Biyomon Oasis," Rex said.  
  
"Biyomon Oasis?" Tai said confused.  
  
"An oasis full of biyomon," Biyomon said.  
  
"Have you been there?" Sora asked as the group started to walk.  
  
Biyomon flew next to her partner as started to tell her tale, "A few mouths after you left, I heard about it from a Yokomon. I search for it for about a week. I've been there for a week but I did not belong there so I left. I return once and a while but I'm not going home like I do when going to Sora's home."  
  
"There it is!" Rose yells as she pointed at trees on the horizon. The group ran to the tree to get out of the sun sooner.  
  
They enter the groups of trees. Many biyomons, some in nest, looked at them. "Look there that strange biyomon," One said, "The one that does not want to know how to make a nest."  
  
"When is she going to learn how to be a biyomon?" One asked.  
  
"I think it's better that she doesn't so she won't stay here," another said.  
  
Biyomon flew by rude comments with out turning her head. When they got away from the group, Biyomon turn to the group and said, "Sorry about that. Those are the biyomon that don't like outsiders. They hate me because I'm a outsider that is a biyomon. The hospital is this way."  
  
"Is it a old castle," Rex asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"That's where we need to go," Rex said, "Lets get there."  
  
They group walk into a castle. Biyomons and a few other digimons were in the castle. "This the hospital," Biyomon said, "Many biyomon fly over the digimons searching of hurt or lost digimons. They bring them here so they can rest and recover."  
  
While Biyomon talk about castle, Sora walks through the halls. She felt a pull to an old part of the castle. There she found a coin she just had to grab. She picks up the coin to look at it closer but the coin split in haft. When the haft of the coin hit the ground, it transforms into a biyomon. He had a collar with the haft of the coin hanging from it. He has blue feather her Biyomon as pink and pink feather where Biyomon has blue. "Hi," He said just before he presses his body to Sora's with a hug, "I'm Sky and you're Sora. It's good to meet you. You smell nice."  
  
Sora's friends ran into the room. "Great," Rose said, "You found your token and your emblem partner. Now all we need is to find TK's and we'll be ready." 


	8. TK's new Friend

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Once again, they found themselves in the desert but now they had a blue biyomon. He flew from one person to another hugging them. He was happy to be free and loves hugging. After a while he landed on Sora shoulder. The three digimons that came from the token told Sora and TK everything that Tai and Sora knows. "Why are the emblem digimons coming back?" TK asked.  
  
"Like other digimon the emblems returns," Rose said. She had been next to Sky when she can be.  
  
"The evil emblem digimons are coming back," Rex said, "Normal digimon are not strong enough to win."  
  
"Why do we need to fuse to become the emblem digimons?" Tai asked. He has wanted to know but he never had the time to ask.  
  
"Emblem digimon are part human and part digimon," Sky said, "That is they are so powerful. When we fuse the rest of your human self will go to your partner making them into emblem digimons."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you being digi-destined," Rose said as she took off her glove and shook the sand out of it.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kari asked. Gatomon was sleeping in her arms.  
  
"The Patamon River," Sky said, "a river with a jungle on each side. It is home of many patamons. The land that TK.TK's emblem digimon form once rule. Sora you rule the biyomons and Tai and Kari as twins you share rule agumons and gatomons."  
  
"Is there an agumon and gatomon land?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, there to few," Agumon said.  
  
"After the armor and primary war there was only a handful of agumons and gatomons left. There are many koromon and nyaromon but they don't with our digi-evaluation ladder," Gatomon said.  
  
"Agumon and Gatomon has hard times and the tales of the Star Emblem Digimon give us hope," Agumon said.  
  
"We're here," Sky yelled.  
  
When the group enter a jungle, a patamon flew toward them. "Hello and welcome to Patamon River. We have a few rules if you are going to stay. First no fighting. Second no yelling. Third don't say anything mean. There are others but you will learn them about as you travel along the river. Have a good day." The patamon flew into the trees.  
  
"TK's token is in a temple on an island," Sky said, "but I don't know the way to get there." He sat on the ground ready to cry.  
  
"Don't cry," Biyomon said as she flew next to him. "We'll asked one of the patamon when it is." Sky stood up and immediately hugs Biyomon. Biyomon flew up it the trees and look for a patamon to ask but she could not find one. She flew higher hope to see one but what she saw was the temple was striate ahead. She flew back to the group and said, "I didn't find a patamon to asked but I found the temple. All we need to do is follow this path and we'll be there."  
  
They walk along the path to come across the temple on the other side of a well keep rope bridge. A patamon stood next to the entrance. "Beware this place is haunted by a pink patamon called blossom," He said, "Enter at your own risk."  
  
TK paid the warning no attention as he walks through the old walk ways. He did not know the way he was going. He knew that his token is in here and he was walking toward it. His friends ran after him. He enters the center of the maze like temple. A coin was on an altar. TK took the coin and like the others it split into two hafts. TK look at a pink patamon with a collar with haft of the coin hanging from it. "Hi, I'm blossom," The pink patamon said, "TK, you're my partner."  
  
Patamon flew to the new patamon, "Hi, I'm TK's destined partner." He moved his ear so blossom can shake it.  
  
"And a new emblem digimon," Blossom said as she used her ear to shake Patamon's ear. She could tell that she is going to have a great time. "I think it is time for us to go home and get some food," Blossom said.  
  
"I was hoping to play some soccer," Kari said, "You know for the school tournament. I would like to win and prove Mark is not the best."  
  
"Whit that I'll help," Tai said. From the first time he meet the kid, he did not like him. There is just something about that kid that made Tai have a growing dislike for him. Mark is the type of person that Tai does not want to listen to. The other digi-destined feeling was about the same.  
  
They return to the real world and started to call their friends. Izzy came over to see Sora and Tai. "I would like to do a test," Izzy told Tai and Sora. "I just want to see how strong you are." Tai and Sora agree and start to weight lift at the high school gym. Matt and Mimi were able to talk the soccer coach to let them in. After a while, Izzy look at the result and said, "Not only to you remember being older but you just as strong as you were."  
  
"This should help us to win over Mark," Tai said. The group looks at Tai. 'What?" Tai asked. "He called Kari his girl and no can do that but Kari. He's not good enough to Kari's friend and most of all her boyfriend."  
  
They started to walk from the school. "So how is this Mark?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He have the strongest and most popular student of the school following him. Saying no to him would cause you to will get beat up or become an outcast," Kari said.  
  
"He would be dictator of the student body but Kari refused to be his girlfriend," TK said.  
  
"It's getting harder to stand up to him," Kari said. 


	9. Home and family School and work

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai and Kari enter their apartment. They stood in the hall and look at their father's parents. Agumon and Gatomon tried to hide behind their partner. Rose and Rex were hiding in the hall. Tai and Kari's grandparents took some time to fully under stand what they are seeing. Their son told them about their grandson change but needed to see to believe it. Someone getting younger is something that one only believes when they see it with their own eyes. They were also told about Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
Tai's grandfather walk up to Tai and low to look into Tai's eyes. "So it's true," he said, "If you find out how this happen tell me. I have a few year I want to take off."  
  
"Sure Grandpa," Tai said.  
  
Their grandmother looks past her grandchildren. "Those must be Agumon and Gatomon your partners." Both digimon walk in front of their partner. Like all agumon and gatomon the two were shy. "They're both cute," The elder lady said. Gatomon and Agumon could clearly be seen blushing. Tai and Kari's grandmother could not help but hug the two digimons. Rex and Rose tried to sneak past the group but the elderly woman easily found the two. "And who's those two?" She asked. The entire group looks at the two that gave innocent smile.  
  
Tai thought quickly and said, "They been following us for the last few days. We got attach to them so we brought them here and hid them."  
  
"They're cute just like Agumon and Gatomon," Tai's mother said. She gave them both a hug. "We may need to get another bed."  
  
"I've been sleeping on Tai's bed," Rose said, "and can you call me Rose and the agumon Rex. He shared a bed with Gatomon and Kari."  
  
"It's not that bad, mom," Tai said.  
  
"It's time you should go to bed," Their father said, "All six of you."  
  
"While you two are at school," Tai and Kari's grandmother said, "I get something for you and your little friends." Tai and Kari nodded before the two of them and the four digimons enter their room.  
  
"They're nice," Rose said. She jumps onto Tai's bed and walk to her place on the bed. "Now we won't need to hid." She turns to face the other and asked, "You think that I can get my own room?"  
  
"I don't know. I think that me and Kari will get our own room before you," Tai said as he waited for Kari to enter the change in her nightclothes. After Kari enter the room, Tai left to get into his nightclothes. He enter the room that was a filled with dreams and soft sound of sleeping.  
  
In an apartment molded by great wealth, a myotismon land on the balcony and enter. "I started to send out the evil digi-egg but soon a digimon took them from me." The vampire lower his body and look down to hid his face, "He was too strong. We'll need to digi-fuse to get the digi-eggs."  
  
"There is no need," myotismon's partner, "It's better that we have nothing to do with it. It'll give me time to collect emblem digimons and some other powerful digimons." The young evil one turns to look at the light the night city. "Soon the worlds will be our. One more never knee to me again. We are partners and equals.  
  
"And the good emblem digimons?" the miyotismon asked.  
  
"We'll take care of them when we come across them, Scarlet Lighting." The evil soul youth said as the night he was watching make him into a silhouette. He smile that soon he would own all that he sees and his partner would rule the Digi-World.  
  
"You must rest school is tomorrow," Scarlet Lighting said to his partner. His partner nodded and left to his room. The digimon walk into a darken room when he hides from light and humans. 'Practice at school so you can rule the world,' Scarlet Lighting thought in the dimly lit room.  
  
Tai sat with his friends and sister as he ate his lunch. Tai and Sora were able to answer every question that they were asked and TK and Kari started to do the same thing. Tai's been wanting to know how he could answer problems on stuff we never study. Tai try to push it out of his head now it was lunch and he need to eat. Mark walk up to the group. He slammed his tray onto the table and said, "Puff head move so I can sit next to my girl."  
  
Tai pause eating. "She not your girl and I would let you a near her. You may cover her with your slime," Tai spoke with a little anger.  
  
"You better watch yourself hair for brain," Mark said, "I'm not someone that you should mess with. I make it where you're hurt in many ways."  
  
"You are hurting my image right now go away," Tai said.  
  
"I'll need to show you what I mean," Mark said, "After school, watch yourself." Mark picks up his tray and left with rage burning in his eyes. As he walks away he vow to make Tai suffer.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Davis asked. "Mark is going to send Rick after you. Rick is huge. I don't want to mess with him."  
  
"My grandparents are staying at my apartment so I'm going home as fast as I can," Tai said. Gym was just practice for the teams. The couch wanted to give them one practice before they start playing. Tai and Kari left the school and started on their way home. By now, a rumor of a fight speared all over the school and now many students gather around the front of the school.  
  
"Look, like there will be another fight," the couch said as he watch Tai from the principle office. "Too bad, he seam to be ok at Soccer."  
  
"I have a feeling that this will end in a difference way," the principle said, "Just watch." 


	10. Stare Down

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
A bitter peace filled the schoolyard. Tai and Kari slowly walk to the exit. Many of the peers huddle around the two Robin Hoods. Mark stood at the gateway as his trench coat wave in the breath like a cape. Next to him was a boy a head taller and twice as heavy. His blue tank top showed his arms scar by many fights. "So Kamiya ready to get on your knees and beg me to forgive you or will Rick have fun with you."  
  
"Not now," Tai said was the wind messed with his hair and jacket, "I have my grandparents visiting and I not going to let you stand in my way home."  
  
"Then you must fight Rick," Mark said. Mark smiled at the screams he imagine to hear from the brown eye one standing before him.  
  
Tai look at Mark and Rick. Mark stair into the eyes hoping to see fear but Tai's eyes were bottomless pits of courage and determination. These eye reach into Rick. They raided Rick's will to fight until he step back to let Tai and Kari to pass. Rick head hung because he lost a fight to some one with out fighting.  
  
The principle smile as the brother and sister left the schoolyard. He clearly spoke to the gym coach, "You see."  
  
"What if Mark some sends a group to attack him from behind?" The coach asked, "That kid may be able to stair down one what about a group."  
  
The elder man watch as the crowd dissolve. "I wonder what Mark is going to do. It was only Kari that stood to Mark but now there is another. With Rick backing down, Mark is going to need to do something to restore his power. As much as I hate to say it, we can't solve this only the student can."  
  
Tai and Kari ran home. They can not wait to see their grandparents. They enter the apartment to see their grandmother greeting them with a smile. In her sweat voice she told both of them that the have a surprise. Tai and Kari ran into the their room. They enter to find a large network of plastic tubes and cages. Six gerbils were running in the tubes. Tai walk up to Gatomon and Rose. The two cats watch run through the tubes. "You two are not going to eat them," Tai joke.  
  
Rose look at Tai and said, "You never eat what you name."  
  
Tai pointed at on of the gerbil as asked, "What his name?"  
  
"Jr.," Gatomon said. Tai pointed at another, "Jr." Tai keep pointing at each one and got the same answer from Gatomon.  
  
"How can they all be Jr.?" Tai asked.  
  
"So we won't forget their name and one is Rose Jr., Gatomon Jr., Agumon Jr., Rex Jr., Kari Jr., and Tai Jr.," Rose said, "They're named after us." Then rose jump toward the siding door. "I'm going to see Sky." Rose left the room and nimbly travels to Sora's.  
  
"Looks like Rose have a boyfriend," Rex said.  
  
Agumon look at Rex. The two became great friends. "What do you mean?" Agumon asked in his normal confused tone.  
  
"Well, the emblem digimon that Rose and Tai merge to was in love with the one that Sora and Sky merge to," Rex said.  
  
"What about your merge form?" Agumon asked, "Did you have any loves?"  
  
"Well, Blossom and TK merge form," Rex said as the skin on his face turn a cherry red.  
  
"Look like you have a crush," Gatomon said. Gatomon turn toward Tai. "Tai, TI think you should call Sora," She said with a smile, "She too young for her boyfriend and none of her friends would believe that her."  
  
Tai thought for a while. Tai imagine what his friends would say when they see Tai. Laugher and question if this was a jock filled his head. He sat next to Gatomon. "You're right," Tai said. He stood up and walk to the phone.  
  
An elderly woman walks up to Tai. Tai was on the phone talking to Sora like they once did. "Why don't you ask Sora over?" Tai's grandmother asked.  
  
Tai nodded. "Sora, my grandmother what to know if you want to come over," Tai said.  
  
"I'll be right over," Sora said. She looks at Sky and Rose blushing at each other. Biyomon has been asking to going to Tai's. "I'm bring the digimons."  
  
"Great," Tai said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Can I call Blossom?" Rex asked. After Tai dial the phone, he handed to Rex. "Can I speak to Blossom?" Rex asked TK' mother one the phone.  
  
"Hello," Blossom said to the phone.  
  
"Blossom, it's me Rex," Rex said, "I was hoping that you could come over."  
  
"But I don't know where you are," Blossom.  
  
"TK should know," Rex said, "Beg him to come over. Rose did it to Tai and he agree." Rex heard the phone hung up. "Hello," Rex said but he only go dial tone.  
  
Sora entered the apartment only to be rushed by Tai's grandmother. "Sora, how are you?" Kari's grandmother asked a she gives Sora and bear huge. "I see you're younger." Sora tries to get free but the elder woman. Finally, Sora was freed and she just fell to the ground.  
  
Tai walk up to Sora still recovering from the hug. "Dose all your relative hug like her?" Sora asked as Tai helped her to her feet.  
  
"No, my grandma is getting old and does not hug as strong as my others relative," Tai said, "To make it worst is that I'm the second youngest." Tai look at himself. "Well, a twin with the youngest."  
  
"Blossom." Tai and Sora turn to see Rex still on the phone. He keeps calling out to blossom. TK sneak into the hallway. He places his on of his finger in front of his mouth.  
  
Blossom flew behind Rex and hugs him. "You been calling me all the time," Blossom said.  
  
"I like your voice but I like look at you more," Rex said as his skin faded to a bright red.  
  
Blossom moved her body to show her shyness. "I'm sorry I stop talking to you but I wanted to see you so much so I ran to TK and asked him if I could come over."  
  
Rex smiled at the digimon before him. He grabs her paw. As the mini dinosaur pulled her to Tai's room, he said, "I want to show you something."  
  
"Look like our digimon are pairing off," Tai said watching Rex and Blossom entering his room. Sora nodded and looks at TK. He was looking at his d- terminal. "What's up TK?" Tai asked.  
  
"Gennai e-mail Izzy that our digi-egg are ready," TK said, "You do have your d-terminal?"  
  
Tai pointed into his room. Sora pulls her from her pocket. The two are not allow them leave their homes with out their d-terminals. Tai remember an hour of him getting chewed out by his mother for taking a single outside the apartment. Their mothers are still recover from the reverse in aging. Tai and Sora's mother wants Tai and Sora to be able to contact some one if anything else happens. The last thing they need is a four-year-old lost in the city with clothes too big for them and no way to contact their friend or family.  
  
"Let's go," Tai said. His mother grunted and stair at Tai. Tai ran to his room and return with his d-terminal. The threat from their parent was still fresh in Tai and Sora's minds. If they get younger or they forget their d- terminal too often then they would be grounded in their homes. "We only need our partners for this," Tai said. In his gut he felt they are truly going to need them. 


	11. First Armor Battle

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
The four digi-destineds enter the Digi-World. They only had their first partner with them. They found Gennai easily. They were once again sitting around Gennai. He started to hand out the digi-eggs as he spoke, "As I promise, Three eggs for each of you. While you're here I may be able to help to understand how Tai and Sora became younger."  
  
Davis waited until Tai and Sora left the room so he can began to talk, "So is Tai and Sora being younger, a good thing you bad?"  
  
"If they stay younger then there will be more coming to Ken next birthday party," Wormmon said.  
  
"I can't wait to get Tai on the team," Davis said, "Me and Tai together can you imagine it."  
  
"I don't think that we should," Yoli said.  
  
"Why not?" Davis asked. His face easy show his broken dreams.  
  
"If Tai play soccer, some one is bound to put two and two and you know what they will get?" Yoli said.  
  
"Apples," Veemon said from his haft dream mind.  
  
"No, They'll realize that Tai got younger and then others are coming to get them," Yoli said.  
  
"To give them apples," Veemon said with his normal confused look.  
  
"No," Yoli said, "They want to know how Tai and Sora got younger so the can get younger. Some won't care home protecting them and with try anything to get them so they are going to imprison if not by strangers then by us wanting to protect them."  
  
Gennai return to the room with Sora and Tai behind him. "Well, What is happening?" Kari asked.  
  
"I scan Tai and Sora and found the their aging," Gennai pause to collect his thoughts. If Izzy was here, he could say the way that was easy form him but without Izzy, Gennai would need to say it in a way that the other digi- destineds would understand. "You see Tai and Sora have the aging of a digimon."  
  
"I thought that digimons didn't age," Cody said.  
  
"In a way digimons do with digivolving," Gennai said.  
  
"So Tai and Sora can get older if they get enough energy," Ken said.  
  
"No like digimons, Tai and Sora will have a stage that their body can hold," Gennai said, "The they are in that form now."  
  
"So can Sora and me get older?" Tai asked.  
  
"For a while," Gennai said, "but you two can get even younger. I want to test all the digi-destineds and see if any of them have the same condition."  
  
"Let go get them," Davis yelled as he jumped from his sit.  
  
"I was like that," Tai said, "Remind me to tell that I'm sorry about what I did when I was younger," Tai look at himself, "the first time."  
  
"What about reformatting?" Sora asked with a timid voice.  
  
"Yes, your bodies will reformat if you are killed," Gennai said. "You two may live forever." Tai and Sora stood shook. It is not every day that someone tells you that you are immortal. They can die but they will come back. "I want to test all the digi-destineds new and old and the older digi- destineds can not open the digi-port."  
  
Kari looks at Tai and Sora. After a smile she said, "Tai and Sora should go and get them. They have D-3 and they already been tested."  
  
"Once again, my sister comes up a good ideal," Tai said, "Sora you're ready to open the portal."  
  
"Let's go," Sora said. Tai walk to the door and stop. He bow and jester for Sora to leave the room. Sora smiled as she left the room follow by Tai. Agumon copy Tai with Biyomon.  
  
"How first?" Gennai asked, "I must warn you that the tests may take a little longer because Sora and Tai was stronger in it."  
  
"I go," Davis said.  
  
"While Davis is getting test, I'll e-mailing the other digi-destineds that Gennai wants to test them and two new DD are going to open the portal for them," Yoli said as Davis followed Gennai out of the room.  
  
By some twist of fate, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe were able to come to Tai's apartment. Tai's mother let them in before she took the digimons to the park. Joe was sitting on the bottom bed, Matt leaning on the wall with Mimi next to him, and Izzy was at the computer. "They're coming," Izzy said was he backed away from the computer. After a short flash, Tai, Sora and their digimons were on the ground. "Tai Sora, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked, "I thought Yoli was sending a pair of new digi-destineds."  
  
Matt helped Tai to get to his feet. Tai look at the taller Izzy and said, "We thought it was for the best if me and Sora open the portal."  
  
Izzy face was clearly covered with bewilder as he said, "How you don't have." Izzy stop when Tai and Sora showed their D-3. They forgot to tell the three other in the room that they now had D-3.  
  
"Lets go," Tai said, "and I'm sorry if I was pushy when I was younger." Tai turn to the computer and yelled, "Digi-Port open!" After getting untangle, they started to walk to Gennai. A little later, Gomamon, Gabumon and Tentomon found them. Tai stop and look at a control tower.  
  
"I thought we took care of all the control towers," Mimi said.  
  
"Ken made so many that we lost track of few of them," Izzy said, "It may take years to find them all."  
  
"I say we take it down," Tai said.  
  
"We can't let you do that," a heartless voice came from the shadow slowly two demidevimons. "Our boss is still not able to build is own control towers. We can't let you get to in the way." Both digimons pulled out an egg shape object with bones covering it.  
  
Then, the two yelled, "Demidevimon digivolve to Bonemon!" Standing before them was two figures with black skin and armor made from bones. Agumon crunch at the shoulder protectors made from Agumon's skull. In there hands where large sword wore by many years. Their heads where skills human looking eyeballs.  
  
"Sword of the Fallen," One yelled as he slashed the ground the ground. A row of share bones rose from the ground towards Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora rolled out of the way. "You two are fast than you look," the Bonemon said looking at Tai and Sora, "We know are the digi-destineds' partners can armor digivolve and no of you can. We've train for two months using this body so if your digimon can armor digivolve we will still be able to win."  
  
Tai look at Sora and nodded. The two reach for the d-terminals. "Agumon digivolve to Embermon, Protector of the stars." He looks like Flamedramon but his skin color was the same as Greymon and his tail was at lest three times longer. He wore a manacle on each arm. A single blade came from each manacle. He wore a roman helmet over a head like Agumon.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Skaffmon, Protector of the sky." She was the same size and shape as Embermon but she was more lady like, she did not have a tail and was covered by red feathers. She held a simple staff and her Biyomon shape head was also covered by a roman helmet.  
  
"Sword of the Fallen," one Bonemon said. Embermon try to jump but he trip on his long tail and fell in the path of the raising bones. Skaffmon was able to jump away. She was expecting to fly but she started fall. "Skull Smash," the other Bonemon said as it slammed his shoulder into Skaffmon. Skaffmon and Embermon hit each other mid-air.  
  
Tai and Sora ran toward their partner. After looking at his partner Tai said, "It look like they can't take another hit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Can Agumon and Biyomon win the fight against the two more experience bonemons?  
  
Will the emblem partner digimon do more than just increase the number of digimons in the story? 


	12. Saved by power up

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
The two bonemons slowly walk toward Tai, Sora, and their partners. They mockingly laugh as they walk toward the weaken digimons. The bone-clad warriors took each step slowly to prolong the pain of the armor digimons. The bonemons batter Agumon and Biyomon body and now they are battering Agumon and Biyomon's soul with comments of their weakness.  
  
Tai and Sora could smell the rotting breath from the bonemons. One bonemon, sensing an easy kill, he raise his blade. The sword was chipped and scare but still willing to slice flesh. The blade was eager to be dress in human blood. The blade rush to the brown hair boy. The bone warrior was stop by a fireball ripping through the control tower. A demidevimon and bone egg fell to the ground.  
  
Stepping out of the dust from the crumbling control tower was Flamedramon. He was difference. His body was the same but his armor change. He wore shin guards it had the same color as his helmet and going one foot past his knee ending with spikes. His arm guards cover his forearm. His shoulder protectors reach down to his elbow. They also rose two feet into the air and carved like flames. His eyes were glowing an orange. The remaining Bonemon ran at Flamedramon. With one punch the blue dragon broke the armor digimon back into a demidevimon and bone egg. The two defeated digimons grab the eggs and dive into a near by bush.  
  
Embermon and Skaffmon dedigivolve back to their rookie forms. Their bodies still in pain from the injuries from the bonemons. Flamedramon dedigivolve to Demiveemon. He was lying on the ground only with enough energy to breathe. Davis picks up his partner. Demiveemon closed his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber. Tai and Sora was carrying their partners. They were having a hard time with their partners about haft the size of them.  
  
"We need to get to Gennai's," Matt said, "Let's hope that we don't run into another control tower. None of our digimon are able to fight another armor digimon." The Lady of Lucky was on their side so they made it to Gennai's with no incident.  
  
"What happen?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai place Agumon on the couch and turn to his sister. He simply said, "We found a control tower with two digimons protecting it. They armor digivolve. Agumon and Biyomon armor digivolve but they were no match."  
  
"I saved them," Davis said with his bragging smile on, "but I had to use Flamedramon's power up mode." Davis rubbed is slumbering partner.  
  
"Just remember Davis, that his power up mode can only last for a short time," Gennai said, "and then your digi-egg must recharge and your digimon will dedigivolve to his or her in-training form."  
  
Davis looked at every one and cheered, "You should of see Flamedramon. He destroy the control tower as well as the armor digimon in one attack."  
  
"You killed a digimon," Cody said almost forming tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think so," Gennai said, "Armor digimons dedigivolve but is remain but that is not the problem. Someone is spreading digi-eggs. We need to worn the digimons. Gomamon can you get the gomamons together?"  
  
"Sure," Gomamon said, "We'll just need much space and many pool toys."  
  
"Gabumon?" Gennai asked as he looked at Gabumon.  
  
"Lots of food," the digimon of friendship said.  
  
"Sun, water, and fertilizer," Palmon said.  
  
"Write a list and I'll see what I can do," Gennai said, "At the moment, I need to test the older digi-destineds. I'll tell you the results after I'm done testing." One by one each older digi-destined walk into the Gennai's lab. Tai and Sora past the time by nursing their partner. When Matt, the last one, left the lap, Gennai stood front of the group, "Only two other have the same.conduction as Tai and Sora and they are TK and Kari. You others show some traits of it. Only it is not enough to be active but it may. You never can tell with the Digi-World. Nothing is carved in stone here." Gennai took the list that the digimons wrote. "Biyomon what is asked someone else?"  
  
"What it sound like," Biyomon said still recovering, "Ask someone else to summon the biyomons. The less I need to deal with them the less they'll make fun of me."  
  
"I take care of the agumons and gatomons," Gatomon said, "Agumon has other thing on his mind. Digimons body heals fast but not their hearts."  
  
"Are you sure the agumons would listen?" Gennai asked, "Digimons races don't listen to digimons from other races too well."  
  
"Yes," Gatomon said, "Me and Agumon are the leaders of the Gatomon and Agumon Clan."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Gennai asked.  
  
"No I don't think I need any think but I tell you if something comes up," Gatomon said, "Do you what this meeting in an hour?"  
  
"I was thinking of tomorrow," Gennai said.  
  
"That is easy. Kari, I'll contact you when I'm ready to go home," Gatomon said before she ran out of Gennai's home.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do," Gabumon said.  
  
Tai and Kari were in their rooms. Their parents and grandparents were gone when they got home. By the time Gatomon came home, Agumon was completely healed. "I can't believe that I got knock down with one hit," the mini dinosaur slammed his fist into the couch he was laying on.  
  
"You trip over you're tail. There was not much you could have done," Tai said, "None of your other bodies have that long of a tail. I'm sure that Gatomon and Rose will help with it."  
  
"Who's know it could become a powerful weapon," Gatomon said.  
  
Rose walk next to Gatomon and said, "What you are given is helpful or harmful only by the way you use it." Agumon wipe tears from his eyes. He rose to his feet. His eyes clearing showing his eagerness for the challenge. Rose smile. "Now that you are in a good mode, Can you tell me a bedtime story?"  
  
Agumon smiled. "When it's bedtime."  
  
"Is that why they call it a bedtime story?" Rose asked. Agumon nodded. "This world is more complicated then I thought it would be," Rose said scratching her head, "Why can't they call them stories?"  
  
"Then it would not be as special," Gatomon said.  
  
It was late when adult return. They open the door to Tai's and Kari's room. Rose was nestled in Agumon's arms. Agumon's head rested on Tai. In their lap was a storybook. "Should we tell them that we're moving?" Their mother asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Their father said. 


	13. A Better Home

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai, Kari and the four digimons were eating some cereal. Their parents and grandparents were sitting across from them but they were not eating. The two sets of parents waited for a good moment to tell the six about the moving. After the younger members of the household were done with their cereal, Tai and Kari's mother carry the bowls to the kitchen. Tai and Kari were getting up but was stop by their father telling them to sit down. "You did nothing," Their father said, "This apartment is too small for eight. Granted haft of us are small but we need more living space. We'll be moving into a bigger house. It has only two bedrooms but each room has their own bathroom. You six will still need to share a room but we get our own bathroom."  
  
"We need to call the others," Tai said as he jumps to his feet. Tai ran to the phone to find his mother on it already calling Tai's friends.  
  
"I'm calling you're friends," Tai's mother said his her hand on the phone reservoir, "Why don't you go with your father to our new home." Tai nodded and walk away. He did not want his mother call his friends but she befriended the other digi-destined's parents.  
  
The next thing Tai knew he was in the hall of the apartment building with his family. He was carrying the box of he chosen to carry to his new home. Rose was skipping down the hall until she heard a loud bang then in a flash she was hugging Tai's leg. Tai had to walk to his grandfather's van with Rose clinging to his leg. When Tai got into the van, Rose jump onto his lap.  
  
While they travel down the road Tai asked, "What is the new house like?"  
  
"It was a café a few years ago," Tai's father said, "They closed it but keep the building as their home."  
  
When the van stop, Tai jump out of the van and ran into his new home with his digimon on his heels. Kari follows him with her digimons on her heels. The group of six ran into the house. They found a living room that was larger and empty. There was a staircase leading up to the next floor and a door leading to a den. The six ran up the staircase. At the top of the stairs, there was a small hallway with four doors. One door lead to a bathroom, another lead to a closet. They ran into one room. In it was two bunk beds. The free area was lager than Kari and Tai's old room. There were two doors, one a bathroom and the other a closet. The bathroom was complete with a bathtub.  
  
"Tai, can we see our neighbor?" Kari asked.  
  
"That sounds great," Tai said. They ran to the backyard. Around the yard was a large fence. Tai clime the fence to see his new neighbor. Soon a red head walks into her back yard. Two bird digimons came with her. "Sora," Tai said.  
  
"Tai what are you doing here?" Sora asked, "Mom told me you were moving."  
  
"I am," Tai responded, "We're moving in next door."  
  
"That great!" Sora yelled as she jumps on to the fence. Soon a low creek came from the fence. Every one ran as the fence fell over. Both Sora's mother and Tai's father came running.  
  
"What happen?!" Sora's mother yelled not thinking clear, "Is everyone alright?!"  
  
"Everyone okay," Tai said, "The fence fell so we ran."  
  
"I guess that it was okay," Tai's father said, "I'll fix it. The mover are going to be here soon." Tai's father look at Sora's mother and asked, "Can they stay with you until the movers are gone?"  
  
"Sure," Sora's mother said. She had to jump out the way of the digimons running into her home. When she gain enough nerve, she enter her home. She found Agumon and Sky fighting over a frozen turkey. Rose and Biyomon were trying to stop them. Rex both searched the room and made a mess. Tai follow Rex cleaning the mess he made. Mimi, Kari, and Sora sat talking. Gatomon was changing the TV channel.  
  
Mimi showed a cunning smile as spoke to Sora, "So Sora when are you going to get a skirt for school?"  
  
"I'm not going to wear a skirt," Sora said, "When is the meeting Gennai called is going to be?"  
  
"Are we invited?" Kari asked, "We know everything he is going to talk about."  
  
Meanwhile, Gennai stood before in front of an ocean of digimons. He stood on a circular stage so digimons can stand around him. Gennai finish his warning of the new digi-eggs. Gennai look around and found none of the digimons heed advice to it full force. The gabumons were just eating. The gomamons were throwing pool toys around or hitting on female digimons. The palmons were sun bathing or slapping gomamons. They were acting like a party not a meeting.  
  
Gennai turned to look at a much calmer scene. Only a selected few patamons came to the meeting. They did not want to be rude so they sent a few and they will tell the others what the meeting was about. About fifty biyomons came. They were the ones that follow Biyomon's example. They open the hospital in the old castle. The other biyomons are going to hate the biyomons that came here. Gennai is afraid that the biyomons are going to split into two groups. He was hoping that Biyomon would become a roll model.  
  
Even worst were the gatomons and agumons. Most were crying or not moving but all were afraid. Gennai look over less than one hundred of agumons and gatomons. Gennai knew that they were all the gatomons and agumons in the world. Standing around the agumons and gatomons were powerful digimons. They are the bodyguard of the gatomons and agumons. Collectors would love one agumon or gatomon but this is like a dream. Some digimons would give anything to gain an agumon or gatomon. They are very powerful. Although virus digimon would never say it but gatomons and agumons are highly prized. In fact one way for a virus to become a lord is to control a gatomon or agumon.  
  
Digimons soon left. Only patamons, gatomons, agumons, and biyomons stayed. A biyomon flew up to Gennai. She landed and said, "You said that we can meet Lady Biyomon and Lady Sora and the others. The other biyomon kick us out of our home so we can see Lady Biyomon."  
  
"Calm down," Gennai said in a gentle way, "I'll make sure that the digi- destined comes. When they come I'll take you to a new home." 


	14. The Lost Lake

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Biyomon has almost hugging Sora as the digi-destineds walk to the meeting. She loves that Sora became younger. Biyomon is now on the front line not back up. More importance Sora has been acting like her younger self. Biyomon thought that Sora and Tai getting older was just a mistake that fate made and had to fix.  
  
Life keeps getting better and better for Biyomon. First Sora got younger and Biyomon get to stay with her. Then Biyomon learn that she can armor digivolve. Sky act like Biyomon's little brother. Agumon move in next door and he seams to be smiling more these days.  
  
They walk up to the place Gennai want to meet them. The meeting was done but a few digimons were standing around. A group of biyomon flew toward Sora and Biyomon. Biyomon hid behind Sora. "You are Lady Sora and Lady Biyomon, Right?" One asked.  
  
"I'm Sora," Sora said, "I'm sorry but Biyomon had bad experience with other biyomons."  
  
"We did too," one of the biyomon said, "They kick us from our home so we can see Lady Biyomon."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Biyomon said.  
  
The one biyomon look nervous as she starts to talk to her idol, "We would rather see you than live with them. Beside Gennai is going to show us a new home," the biyomon said as she pointed at Gennai talking to Matt.  
  
"Is ever one ready for Gennai to show to his discovery?" Matt said.  
  
"We're ready Lord Matt," one of the biyomon said.  
  
"You don't need to call me Lord Matt," Matt said.  
  
"Ok Lord Matt," one of the biyomon said. Matt gave up there.  
  
They start their journey through the dessert as Gennai explain how he found it. "I was looking over the cave we found and learn about a place called Star Lake. It also said that there is a barrier around it."  
  
"What does the barrier do?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Keep evil being from getting to the lake," Gennai said, "When I read that I thought that if it was true it would be the perfect place for the agumons and gatomons to be safe. I found it and the barrier is true."  
  
"So we're going some where that we don't need to watch our back for hunters," one of the gatomon said.  
  
"That is right if you don't mind sharing the place with these biyomon," Gennai said.  
  
"I like spending time with them," one of the agumon said.  
  
"Here is the barrier," Gennai said before we walk into a golden mist. One by one each walk through the golden fog. They found a lust jungle.  
  
"Wow and I though that Piximon jungle was nice," Mimi said. They left the jungle to a white sand beach. "I travel haft way around the world to see a beach like this. It's perfect!" Mimi yelled, "and no crowds."  
  
On of the Gatomon pointed at a building in the center of "Look, is that."  
  
"The Star Palace," a gray agumon yelled. Then he ran to the bridge follow by other agumon and gatomon. Some digi-destineds follow the digimons. The bridge had a clear bottom that clearly shown the lake. The railing were made from white marble. At the top of the railing had a slot in it for water to flow through. It was cover by glass with a hole on the outside to make a small waterfall. They came closer the Star Palace to see the outside was cover by waterfalls that take steps down. Under the cover of water were carvings of agumon, gatomon and their over digivolve forms. The doors were made of gold and had two star patter on it.  
  
"Look the crest of light and courage," Davis said pointing at the door.  
  
"This was before they were light and courage," the gray agumon said.  
  
"What do you mean Elder?" a gatomon asked.  
  
"These were the emblem of the Star digimons," the gray digimon said, "but that was thousands of years ago. How I miss those days where I did not need to watch my back."  
  
"You that old," Yoli said.  
  
Elder puff before he said, "Unlike humans Digimon don't get weaker as they age. I'm one of the strongest agumon." He turns to see Davis and Veemon trying to open the doors. "You can't open the doors they are waiting."  
  
"What are they waiting for?" Davis asked, "Pizza man?"  
  
"The return of the Star Digimons," Elder said, "Only they can open the doors."  
  
"How do you know the Star Digimons are going to return?" Cody asked.  
  
"It has been foresee," Elder said, "This time they will return forever."  
  
"Izzy," Mimi scowled, "Have you even notice the place?"  
  
Izzy look up from his laptop. "Sorry, I'm busy trying to find out why the have a barrier here."  
  
"That easy," one of the Patamon said, "This continent is mainly a desert and water is the most importance thing you can have. The only source of fresh water is the Patamon River. This is the start of the river."  
  
Elder interrupted, "So digimon from a time long ago formed the barrier over the lake and then moved a tribe of digimons trying to live the desert. They live here until the Primary War." Rose put his paw on the door. Silently the doors open. Elder's jaw drop looking at the open doors.  
  
Before the Elder could ask, screams filled the airs. Everyone turn to see a flock of patamons flying toward the lake. The patamons that travel with the digi-destined flew to their friends. "What happen?" one asked to a panic filled patamon.  
  
"A monster of legion as come to take the river," the patamon respond, "His blacks eyes could put out the light itself. It wore myotrismon clothes but with a crown made from a purely evil soul."  
  
"Shan Na Col, the emblem lord of the Myotismon, is back," The elder shudder. Even if elder took his Wargreymon from he still would not be able to stop Shan Na Col. Elder ran from the group to get room to digivolve. In his mega form, Elder rose to his feet taking in the last moment of being in his body because in a matter of moment he would lose this form. He knew that it would take him thousand of years to get strong enough to become mega if he could live that long. With the return Shan Na Col, he knew that his lord and lady would return to lead the agumons and gatomons so he knew they no longer need him. He flew into the air ready to give his life for others.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Davis yelled, "We need to stop that monster." 


	15. The emblem digimons are back

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
"Tai, we need to help," Kari said.  
  
"Right," Tai said as he ran to where the patamons came from. Agumon and Rose follow him. Kari ran after her brother. Coming after Kari was the other. Soon they came to a flying digimon laughing as the destruction around him. The digimon look just like a myotismon but his pale face was uncover and a black a three tip crown was on his head. "So that is Shan Na Col," Tai said. Shan Na Col flouting in the air as the forest burns around him.  
  
"Bow to me," Shan Na Col, cheered, "This river source of all water for this desert land. Now I rule all this sand cover land. I am destined to rule all for I am Shan Na Col lord of all myotismons."  
  
"At least we now know were Myotismon got his behaviors came from," Kari said.  
  
"I hope they share the same winning record," Tai said, "Agumon you're ready."  
  
Agumon nodded and ran away. "Agumon warp digivolve to Greymon." The t-rex digimon release a battle cry as he charge the evil digimons  
  
"You dear to face me," Shan Na Col laugh, "Shadow lighting." Tai watch as his partner scream in pain before he fell to the ground as a rookie.  
  
Yoli asked, "He took out a champion with one attack."  
  
"That's right," Shan Na Col said, "You can't win so fall to your knees before the future leader of the Worlds."  
  
"No way," Davis yelled as Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon. They rest of the digimons digivolve as high as they could and were attacking the Shan Na Col.  
  
"Ready Davis?" Ken said. Davis nodded as their partner DNA digivolve.  
  
Shan Na Col smiled and said, "The game started. Shadow lighting." Paildramon dodge the black lighting and counter with Desperado blaster.  
  
Gatomon ran back to Kari. Rex smiled and said, "look like they'll win."  
  
To Gatomon's keen eyes she knew better. "They can't win," Gatomon said, "They are can only slow him down."  
  
"Tai," Rose whispers, "The emblem token." She took her haft from her collar.  
  
As Tai pulled his out haft he asked, "How does it works?"  
  
"Just put our halves together," Rose whispers as she raises her haft up. When the two halves came together, the seam faded. Tai, Rose and Agumon started to glow. Rose and Agumon flew to Tai. The light faded showing two creatures. One was a Gatomon about with Tai's hair, also about his height, had the crest of courage made of orange fur on his forehead and on his crest of the crest of light made of pink fur. Next to him was a humanoid agumon.  
  
"What the," Izzy said. He pulled out his laptop. He try to scan them but all he got were errors. "What are they?"  
  
"They're emblem digimons," a gatomon said, "They return." The gatomon and agumon cheered.  
  
As the two creatures ran at Shan Na Col, Kari looks at Rex and said, "I think we need to join them." Rex nodded and brought out his haft of the token. Kari, Gatomon and Rex glowed and just like before there was a humanoid gatomon and agumon but more feminine.  
  
Izzy franticly search for anything he could. "I can't find anything on them," he yelled that could be heard over the fighting digimons.  
  
Tai prepare to fight as the female humanoid agumon walk next to him. "Ready for this," She asked as she looking at Tai humanoid gatomon body.  
  
"Kari," Tai said.  
  
The humanoid agumon nodded and said, "I didn't want you to face him alone."  
  
"Thank," Tai said as he turns once more to the fight. "Can you feel that? He's losing energy. He can't keep this up much longer." Tai quickly ran to battle with his little sister close behind.  
  
Shan Na Col's eyes were filled with enrage as another digimon attack him before he could finish one off. He's been fighting other ultimate because he was an emblem digimon he was more powerful but it did not mean a thing if he could not get a killer blow. He could feel his arms get heavier. When four more digimons join the fight, Shan Na Col became even more enrage.  
  
Sora watch Tai's emblem digimon form. Tears fell from her eyes every time she saw Tai get hit. The only relief was Shan Na Col breath heavily. "I can't take this," Biyomon said, "We need to help I can't let Agumon get hurt." Sora nodded. Soon Sora took her emblem digimon form. She keeps her human form but cover with pink feather, a beak, two wings coming from her shoulder blades, the crest of love on her forehead and tail feathers. Biyomon stood next to her the same but without the crest and her wings came from her arms. Sora flew into battle ready to do what it takes to protect Tai.  
  
Shan Na Col fell to his knees. His body shore and weak. He took deep breath as the digimons came closer. He did not plan for such a large group to come to the rescue. He took off to the air leaving the field of fire and ash he help make.  
  
"I guess we won," Tai said in his feline form.  
  
"Yhea," Kari said, "Let return to normal."  
  
"Wait," Gennai said, "I would like to do some test on you." He turns to the others and asked, "Do you mind carrying them? I don't want them to use up too much energy."  
  
"Okay," Matt said. He turn to TK and asked, "Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure can. At least I think." TK said as he try to lift Kari.  
  
Tai was place on the back of Garurumon with Gatomon and Agumon and travel to Gennai's.  
  
Gennai lead them into a room with ten capsuals. "Place them in one," Gennai said as he started to you on a causal, "TK, you said you can become one of them do you mind. I would like to test each of you at once."  
  
"I guess," TK said as he took his haft out. TK was covered by peach skin with cream skin for his nose to his lower stomach. He had two wings we coming from his shoulder blade and had the crest of hope on his forehead. Patamon look just like him but without the crest and instead if wings he had two large ears. They both walk into on of the capsule.  
  
"I'm starting now," Gennai pressed a buttons. After a few minutes Gennai said, "Okay they are Rookies but they are also haft human. Just one more thing." All that were in the capsule started to scream.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt yelled ready to fight for them.  
  
"I making digivices for them," Gennai said, "There eight of them and eight of you humans. I think you could make them digivolve."  
  
The capsules open up and all the Digi-destined ran to them. Inside the found Rose cuddling next to Tai. Tai did not look older than six.  
  
~`~  
  
I was not going to continue this but for reviews I got from midnightinvader1069 and storiawr so here's a new chapter.  
  
If you want me to continue you could just type KW (Keep Writing) as a review and I'll know some one is reading this. 


	16. Home

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
"Cute," Mimi said looking at Tai. Tai's small arms were wrap around Rose. His fingers rub the white fur feline. Mimi smiled as she rubs Tai's soft check. "He look so sweet," Mimi said.  
  
Matt walks over to his brother. TK was about the same age as Tai. Matt use left hand to grab Gennai's robe. "What did you do?" Matt asked almost yelling. He curls his right hand into a fist and raises it up reading it to slam into Gennai's face.  
  
Gennai look at Matt and said, "Remember I said they age like a digimons. They must use up too energy."  
  
"Matt put him down," Mimi said, "Lets just take them home." Mimi slowly moved her arms under Tai. She lifts him up. "I wish I had a little brother like him." Mimi looks at the others, "Come on." Soon everyone grab the others in the capsule.  
  
They return to the Kamiyas' new home. They all were in the den as Izzy told and Kari's parents what he thinks happen to Tai and Kari. "What do we do with Tai and the others?" Joe asked.  
  
"I think we should just wake them," Davis said.  
  
"They're something more important. What are we going to do about Shan Na Col?" Cody asked.  
  
"Tai and the others know more than whet they told us," Matt said, "I think we should wait until they wake up."  
  
"Great plan Matt," Mimi cheered.  
  
Tai's mother stood up and said, "If you don't mind. It think I'll take these four, put them in clothes that fit and then place them to bed." She picks up Tai sleeping form and walk from the room.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Matt said as he picks up his brother. Mimi and Joe soon follow.  
  
"Since we're taking a brake, I think I'll get something to eat," Yoli said. She stood up and walk to the kitchen as the rest started to talk about what ever came to their mind until the other return. "So where were we?" Yoli asked as she walks the room with some chips and dip.  
  
"Shan Na Col," Cody said, "We need to stop him."  
  
"Easy," Davis said, "We fight him with Veemon and Wormmon only this time they become mega."  
  
Yoli throw a pillow at the red head. "Stupid," Yoli yelled, "Have you though about the fact that there could be a human in him just like Kari and the theirs.  
  
Davis was about to yell back when a moan came from the doorway. They turn to see Tai stand there. He wore blue PJ with Koromon sleeping n his head. Tai held Rose in one are and rubbed his eye with the other. "Did someone yell?" he asked with a tired, monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry," Yoli said, "I'll try to keep it down so you can return to bed."  
  
"I don't want to," Tai said, "I want to stay for the meeting." He sways a little as she walk into the room.  
  
"Fine," Matt said, "You can sit here." Matt stood up from his chair add moved to the wall. Tai clime onto the chair and curl up in it.  
  
"Tai," Yoli said as quietly "What do you know about Shan Na Col?" She stops to find Tai asleep once more. "I can't take this," Yoli grunted trying not to yell.  
  
"Yoli." Mimi said, "Let them sleep."  
  
"What do we do? Wait?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Well," Mimi said, "we could leave a note asking them to call us when they were ready. Come on lets leave them alone."  
  
Tai slowly open his eyes and look around. He found that he was in a strange room. He rose from the chair making Rose and Koromon to fall to the floor. He looks around to see a few pieces of furniture from his old home. He walks from the room to enter a bear living room. He walks into the kitchen. There he found his mother. "Looks who's up," Tai's mother said, "You're a little early for dinner but I guess we could talk for a while and if you're up to it after dinner you can call your friends and have them over."  
  
"That sound good," Rose said as she held a Koromon in her paws. "I can't wait for the food."  
  
As Tai's mother continues to cook as she said, "I forgot how cute you look when you were younger."  
  
"What," Tai said looking at his body. "How old am I now?" he asked as he places his hand on the back of this head.  
  
"About Six," His mother said, "Do you know how you got younger?"  
  
"No," Tai said, "Does this mean everyone grabs my checks and call me cute or sweet?"  
  
"I guess so," his mother said, "Why are you younger?"  
  
"I know I know," Rose said holding up her paw.  
  
"Yes, Rose," Tai's mother said.  
  
"Tai age like a digimon," Rose said, "When Tai became a emblem digimon he use up energy so he dedigivolve in a way to the age he is now."  
  
Sora walks into the kitchen and sat at the table. She wore a pair of red PJ. Sky flew to the table. Sora places her in-training partner on the table near her and then asks, "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Sora," Tai's mother said, "I though your mother is going make food."  
  
"She is," Sora said, "But your mother's cooking it first so I'll eat haft of Tai's dinner and then we go home to eat my moms to eat the other hafts of our dinner."  
  
"At least I don't need to make more food," Tai's mother said.  
  
"Speaking of food, Mom," Tai said, "Since I'm going to be here for more years that planed how about better tasting food."  
  
"How about you wake Kari, TK and the others," Tai mother said, "Kari is in her bed and TK is on mine and your father bed. Tai nodded and ran off. His mother smiled and turn to Sora and asked "So how's you're mother taking you being even younger?"  
  
"What's six years when you are already gotten younger," Sora said.  
  
On another part of the city, a six years old stared into the endless abyss of city lights. "How could I lose?" he asked staring out the window. Behind a large digimon stare out the same window.  
  
"It was our first time as a emblem digimons," the myotismon said as he look out the window, "We need to build up your energy."  
  
In the Digi-World where the no star shine, a mist darker than the void of space slowly seep from an ancient rubles. Two pairs of red eyes watch this. "The emblem digimons are back."  
  
"This may hinder our plan," the other creature said. the red eyes turn to the creature that walk up.  
  
"No matter," a pair of blue eyes appeared, "Our master rebirth is soon." 


	17. Mom!

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai smiled at the food before him. On his plate was a stake made just they way he like it. On the table had some of Tai's favorite food. He turns to Sora's mother and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," She said, "Sora beg for you to come over.  
  
"Mom!" Sora yelled. She place her head in her hands, "You told me about this."  
  
Sora's mother smile at Sora as she stood up. "Tai's father is rewiring the flower shop and I'm going to check up on him. Don't start to eat until I get back. If we need to turn off the power," She said as she reaching a cabinet, "lit these." She places two candles on the table.  
  
Tai watch as Sora's mother left to room. He looks at the candle. They were those tall thin ones and they were on sliver holders. He looks at Sora and asks, "How long is she going to take?"  
  
"I don't know," Sora said. She looks at the food on the table. "She's already taking too long." Suddenly the room went black. Sora could not see anything until a small flame was made. It got better when a second flame was made.  
  
"Sorry," Sora's mother yelled, "We should have worn you about that. I need to hold the flashlight so start eating with out me."  
  
Sora looks at Tai. His face was all she could see in the glow of the candles. She started to giggle. "What?" Tai asked.  
  
"All I can see is you face," Sora said.  
  
"Same here," Tai said as he join in the laughter. He stops and looks at Sora. "You know what," He said, "I like it because all I can see is beauty." Sora cheeks became red.  
  
She looks down at the food dimly lit. "Well lets eat," Sora said. They stared to eat. "Tai," Sora said.  
  
Tai drop his fork and look at Sora. "Yes," Tai said look at into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Do you remember being told that our emblem forms were lovers?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yhea," Tai said, as Sora cheeks became redder.  
  
"I just want to know what you think about that," Sora said  
  
Tai started to cough. "Well," Tai said as he tries to make since of what in his head. "We always be great friends. I always like being with you and you always were cute."  
  
Sora smiled and said, "You were always brave, kind." Sora looks down. Tai could see a tear reflecting the candlelight. "now I don't know if its my feeling or the emblem digimon's but I think I like like you."  
  
"I thought you like Matt," Tai said almost from his chair.  
  
"We went out for a few dates," Sora said, "but be broke up with me. He said I was trying to change him into some one else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sora looks at Tai and said, "You." Sora look down once more. "I'm sorry in the is too much for you."  
  
As Tai walk around the table to Sora, he said, "So you planned this all. From the food to the candle lighting."  
  
"I think that his was our mothers' ideal," Sora said, "But telling you I like like you was my own."  
  
Tai look at Sora and said, "We have food, romantic lighting, the girl of my dream," Sora look up at Tai with a smile. "But there just one thing missing but we're too young for it so this will do." He grab Sora in a hug.  
  
"So cute." Tai and Sora look toward to this their mothers with a video camera.  
  
"Mom!" Sora yelled hiding her face in Tai's arms.  
  
Meanwhile TK and Kari were watching TV. Kari look on the other side of the couch at TK and said, "I can believe we're watching this movie."  
  
TK look at Kari and said, "I've notice that when Tai and Sora gotten young some of their behaviors change as well. I guess we change a little were we got younger."  
  
"I know something about me that did not get younger," Kari said.  
  
"What?" TK asked. Kari lean over and gave TK a peck on his cheek. TK smiled and said, "I'm glade that everything gotten younger." Kari moved over and snuggle herself in TK's arms.  
  
"I just hope we get older before school tomorrow," Kari said.  
  
~`~  
  
Now it a Tai and Sora as well as a Kari and TK. Poor Davis  
Do you was Davis to be set up with some one. Just make it sure it is a female. 


	18. Should Love be in the Air?

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Davis walk to Kari's new home to see if she was back to normal. He ran the doorbell and waited. A little bit later, the door and he look at Tai and Kari's mother. "Sorry Davis," She said, "There's no change in Kari or Tai."  
  
"Can I come in a see them?" Davis asked.  
  
"Sure, but aren't you going to be late for class?" Kari and Tai's mother asked.  
  
"They're starting school a little later because of the make up for a test," Davis said, "I still have an hour."  
  
"Okay they're in the back yard," the elder woman said.  
  
Davis step into the back yard to see Tai, Kari, Sora and their digimons playing tag. Tai stop running after Biyomon and look at Davis. "Hey Davis," Tai cheered as he ran to the now older red head. "Davis, we want to go to that lake but mom said we couldn't with out someone older to take us. Can you? Please, Please"  
  
"Sorry," Davis said, "I need to get to school soon but I'm sure the digi- destineds will go there to study."  
  
"Good that should keep Mimi from try to take me to the mall for clothes shopping," Sora said. She look into her living room. Mimi was on the phone while wearing Sora old uniform.  
  
TK felt strange as he held his mother's hand. He hated they way he look in his old clothes. He look at his schoolbag that was carry by his mother. Inside were his two partners and some of his normal clothes just incase TK have a major growth spurt. TK's mother knocks on the door. Tai and Kari's mother open the door and moved her hand welcome them. "Thank you for watching TK," his mother said.  
  
"No problem," Kari's and Tai's mother said, "I sure Kari would not mind spending a day with her boyfriend."  
  
TK's mother looks at TK and said, "Why don't you go play."  
  
"Mom what about Patamon and blossom?" TK asked. His mother freed the two patamons. They flew after TK as he ran to the backyard. "Kari," He cheered as he grab Kari. "How's my girlfriend?"  
  
"Girlfriend!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Last night we got together," Kari said as she turn toward Davis, "You look a little pail."  
  
"I...I..." Davis stuttered as he look at his watch, "I need to get to school." Davis grabs his bag and ran from the yard. He ran as fast as he could, all the while hoping not to be late. Luckily, He got to his seat moment before the bell rang.  
  
Davis sat moody in his classes until lunchtime. He and Yoli sat at a table alone. The rest of their friends were out but Cody who had a difference lunchtime. "So Kari and the other are not older?" Yoli asked  
  
"Old enough to dump me for TP," Davis said, "How could he just steal my girl."  
  
"Davis," Yoli said, "Kari was never you girl. How about after school me, you, KEN get some shacks before the meeting?"  
  
"Sound good," Davis said. The only good thing that happens was that Mark was out. Davis and Yoli meet Ken in front of the East Network Café and they enter it to order something.  
  
Meanwhile Mimi and Matt were walking down the street. "I guess, it's hurts that Sora broke up you because you're too old."  
  
"Yhea," Matt said kicking a small pebble, "but I would not call us soul mates."  
  
"You'll get over her. Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"Nothing much. There a meeting there and Mom asked me to pick up TK from Kari's. You know they're together."  
  
"Poor Davis. I'll see what I can do for him." Mimi stops. "Look East Network Café. Lets get something." Mimi pulled Matt into the shop. She looks over around the room to find the three that she knows. She pulled Matt to a booth.  
  
"What was that about," Matt asked.  
  
"Davis, Ken, and Yoli are here," Mimi said, "A good time to watch Davis and see who he likes." Matt and Mimi watch Davis, Ken and Yoli and sometime sip their drinks until the Davis and the other left.  
  
"Well that use useless," Matt said, "I'm not closer to find who like who."  
  
Mimi smiled and said, "Are you sure. I don't know whom Davis like other than Kari but Yoli like Ken and Ken like Davis. And adding to that Izzy like Yoli."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Matt asked as she stood up from the table.  
  
"I know but I'll think of something," Mimi said, "Come on Lets get to Tai's."  
  
They enter to find the entire digi-destined team sitting around. "About time," Tai said, "Now can we go to the lake."  
  
"You go ahead," Mimi said, "I need to get some things."  
  
The digi-destined enter the lost lake. The biyomons made themselves nests. The agumon and gatomon were hiding. "It safe," Agumon yelled. Some of agumons and gatomons walk from the bushes. "Old habits," Agumon said.  
  
"I'm going to the castle," Izzy said as he took out his laptop.  
  
"What did I miss?" Mimi asked, as she stood before the group in a one-piece swimsuit.  
  
"Mimi why are you in a bathing suit?" Matt asked.  
  
"We're at a lake lets so I'm going swimming," Mimi said, "Any one care to join me."  
  
"Wait," Joe yelled, "Don't you think it's rude to go into the agumon and gatomon's lake?"  
  
Mimi turns to the agumons and gatomons and asked. "Care to have some fun with me?"  
  
"Sure," many of the digimons yelled.  
  
"Wait for me," Gomamon yelled.  
  
While Tai watch the Agumon and Gatomon playing, he smiled. Tai hard a beeping. He pulled out his D-Terminal. "We need to get going," Tai said, "There armor digimons going to Primary village." Tai and the other younger digi-destined ran off.  
  
~`~  
  
Davis pair is now open to any Digi-destined or OC.  
  
Ideals are welcome and will help me. 


	19. Bye Primary Village

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
"So how are we going to get there?" Tai asked.  
  
"We make the digimons digivolve," Yoli said, "Simple."  
  
"I'm new at the evil digimon not coming at us," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, you can ride on Nefertimon with me," Kari said.  
  
"Which every way gets us to Primary Village the fast," Tai said.  
  
They flew over the desert, over the ocean and over the forest. They land in the bright color village. There Elecmon was ran past them with a pile of eggs. He ran into one of the block shape building and a short time later, with out the eggs. "Elecmon," TK called. The caretaker stops his panic running and look at the blond. "What going on?" TK asked.  
  
"It shows up a day ago and I don't like it," Elecmon said as he pointed. Over the tree line was the time of a black tower glimmering over the sun. "Since then at night we can hear cry and cheers from there. I've been working to move the village."  
  
"What do we do?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis smiled and pointed at the control tower and cheered, "I say we go over there and destroy the tower."  
  
"Davis," Kari said, "I was talking to my brother."  
  
"Why?" Davis said.  
  
"He's the leader longer and he older," Kari said look at Tai still about six the same as her, "Well by mind at least. So Tai what's the plan?"  
  
"Lest see what is going on," Tai said, "I go and see what going on."  
  
"No," Yoli said.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked as he tilt his head.  
  
"You're too young," Yoli said crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine," Tai responded with a little pouting, "Yoli and Cody will sneak to see what going on what happen over the ridge as the rest of us is going to help Elecmon."  
  
"Okay," Yoli said, "We'll leaving. Is there anything we need to know?"  
  
"Just stay hidden," Tai said, "And e-mail us about what you see. Kari, e- mail the others we nee all the help we can get."  
  
"So how do we help, Elecmon?" Sora asked.  
  
"Follow me," Elecmon said as he walk into the large block he came out of moments before. In it were a slide and a staircase next to each other. They walk down the stairs. At the bottom was a train and toy agumons placing digimon eggs in the carts.  
  
"What is this place?" Ken asked.  
  
"This is our escape plan," Elecmon said, "We stared it after the Dark Master were destroy and just finish it a few month ago. I never thought I would be using it so soon. I need help getting the digimons and eggs down here. Just slide them down the slide."  
  
"Sound easy," Tai said.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoli and Cody found a small hole that was covered by tree branches. With their digimons, they look at the valley below them. There they found hundreds of digimons many Yoli and Cody never seen but they were able to identify a few hawkmons, veemons, wormmons and armadillomons. Many sat around tents while others walk around as if patrolling.  
  
"An army," Cody whisper as Yoli contacted the others  
  
On a raised platform, the larger tent was open and a Magnamon stepped out. The commotion in the camp stops as many digimons gather around the Magnamon. He stood before the control tower as his golden armor shins like the sun. With a loud and commanding voice he said, "Many years ago, a great and noble empire covered this world with peace ruled all digimons but that empire was lost to cruel and evil digimons. We loyal digimon lock away but we are back to rebuild that which was to last for all time. We shale start with the last piece of the criminals that take caused the world to be filled with chaos. With your help we will restore order to this world." Thew crowed started to cheered.  
  
Everyone at Primary Village stop at the flood of cheers. "I don't like that sound," Davis said, "We more help."  
  
"I'll see how I can get," Mimi said before she and Palmon ran off.  
  
"Even with more help they still too many eggs we need more time. We need to slow them up," Joe said.  
  
"Elecmon you know that hill right?" Matt asked.  
  
"I gather up there all the time," Elecmon said as ran by the blond teen.  
  
"Good," Matt said, "Go with Davis and Ken and show the easiest way to get across. Then they'll do something to slow them down."  
  
"Right," Ken said as he pulled out his d-terminal.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to spetlemon." Replacing the caterpillar digimon was replace by a large red beetle. "So How do you like my raider form?" He asked.  
  
"It good," Ken said as clime onto the large beetle. "Come Davis lets go." Davis an Elecmon climbed on the large insect before it ran off.  
  
Matt Look around most of the digi-destineds were moving eggs but for the four to gotten younger. Matt walk up to the four six year-old. They were playing with the just born digimons. "Matt," TK cheered and ran up to him.  
  
"Why are you playing?" Matt asked.  
  
"We got bored," Sora asked. Matt look at the all the hundreds newly born digimons and turn to the field of eggs. "It's a race," Matt said, "Who ever get the most eggs on the slide wins." The digimons cheered and ran off to race. The blond look at the four digi-destineds. "Why don't you four keep an eye out."  
  
"Ok," They all said it at once before they ran off.  
  
Yoli and Cody and their digimon ran as digimons ran after them. "What do we do?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Try to get back to the others," Yoli said.  
  
Matt smiled at himself for his plans for getting all the eggs into the tunnel. Mimi was able to get all the digimons from File Island to come. He turns his glaze to the tower over the trees. He would rather fight but by not a slaughter so he choose to give up digimons' home and the place where all digimons are born. There is no way he could win. He feels like the dark masters as he forcing digimons from where they live for longer than he lived.  
  
"Hey Matt," Davis yelled, "We're back and look who we found." Davis pointed at Yoli and Cody riding on Davis and Ken's digimons.  
  
"We got all the eggs," Matt said.  
  
"Great, just one more thing. Would some one strong come with me," Elecmon said as he ran off.  
  
Matt look at the others and said, "Tell everyone to get on the train." Matt then turns and ran after. They enter Elecmon's home. Elecmon push the pillows from the floor and revealed a panel. Elecmon place his paw on the panel and the floor before him opens up.  
  
A glowing sphere and black column rose from the ground. "This is the beacon," Elecmon said, "This is what makes Primary Village work. Hand me the orb and take the stand." Matt did as he was told.  
  
They walk out of the small hut only to have building around them explode. Matt ran as fast as he could to the hidden train. Matt climbed into the back cart. Inside, Matt found a two levels and a lounge. It was made elegant decoration. Most of the digi-destined were resting on the couch. Playing with the new born digimons were the digi-destined that gotten younger but for Tai who was resting his head on Mimi's lap. The train started to move.  
  
Mimi smiled at the sleeping boy. She could tell that Tai was tired but his stubbornness keeps him going. She had to wrestle Tai and kept him near her to make sure he is napping. Kari told her that Tai had a rough night. It took Tai sleeping with his mother and father to get him resting. Kari also told Mimi that Tai brought Agumon and Rose with him to their bed.  
  
Suddenly, a toy agumon ran yelled, "There are digimons chasing us."  
  
~`~  
  
Next time: the partner digimons get put to the limits as the train travels the unfriendly rails. 


	20. Three Eras

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Suddenly, a toy agumon ran yelled, "There are digimons chasing us."  
  
"Let's see what we can do," Matt said. He and Gabumon follow the toy agumon to the top of the train.  
  
Matt look from a small balcony as the end of the train. Following the train down the dark tunnel were many digimons that Matt never seen for. Leading them was a golden wolf. He howled as he slowly caught up to the train.  
  
"Don't worry," Elecmon said as he walks to the back, "I planed on them coming after us." As if commanded large steel doors closed. The gold wolf leap through the doors.  
  
"Gabumon take care of the one that got through," Matt order. Gabumon nods.  
  
He jump from the train as he digivolve. The gold wolf jumps at Garurumon but Garurumon use his claws to push off the wolf. The champion digimon land on top of the train soon follow by the gold wolf. Both wolf growl as they charge at each other. With cries of battle the two claw at each other. "Golden rush the smaller gold wolf yelled. Hi body glowed as he forced Garurumon up from the train. Garurumon howl in pain his body scream against the roof of the tunnel. With great pain in his front left paw he stood up once more. The gold wolf charge at Garurumon once more. This time Garurumon grab the neck of the gold wolf and hurled it in front of the train. After a short cry, glowing dust rose along the wall pooling in the arc roof. Garurumon limp is way back to his partner.  
  
"Matt," Gabumon said looking down from the top of the train. Matt looks at him. With a weak smiled Gabumon said, "I won." With that Gabumon slide of the train. Being saved only by Matt's arms.  
  
Elecmon walk in and watch as Matt tend to his partner and friend. "Is he hurt bad?" the former caretaker of Primary Village asked.  
  
"No," Matt said as he use his finger to remove a tear from his eye, "He got hurt badly. I don thing he'll fight for a while."  
  
"Come on," Elecmon said, "Lets find some place comfortable for him I want to know what is going on," Elecmon said as he walk back into the train. Matt lifted Gabumon with care and follow Elecmon into the train.  
  
Matt enters the compartment that held the Digi-destined. Everything was the same but Tai was gone from Mimi's lap and young Gennai sat in a chair with some tea. "Matt," Mimi said as she rose to her feet, "What wrong with Gabumon?"  
  
"He fought and got hurt," Matt said, "Even after dedigivolving he still have many cuts."  
  
Joe walks up to Matt. "I'll take care of him," Joe said. Joe pulled a few times to move Gabumon but failed form move the digimon to his graps.  
  
"Matt," Mimi said rubbing Matt's shoulder, "Joe knows what her doing let him care for Gabumon." Matt Slowly free Gabumon from his hug. Joe walks to a table while Matt sat Mimi who was rubbing his back.  
  
"What going on?" Izzy asked, "Gennai why are you here?"  
  
"I'll tell," Gennai said taking in the smell of his tea hoping it would clear his though, "I would like it if you could gather the others too. This is a matter that concern all of you." Yoli nodded and ran off. Gennai took the moment to fill his nose with the aroma his tea once more. His mind over the countless millenniums that he existed. From great periods of peace to times where war ooze over the land."  
  
"We all here," Tai aid waking Gennai up from his search in his mind. Gennai look at the young Tai with Agumon protectively sitting on his side and Rose doing her best to rest on his lap. Then Gennai look around at his audience making sure they were there.  
  
"Good," Gennai said as he place his tea down, "Well there some much I could tell you about this Digi-World that I don't know where to start."  
  
"How about this train," Davis said, "Where did it come from and why are you here?"  
  
Gennai pause to look at the train for the elegant carved trimming, to the well made carpet and lastly the darkness outside the window. He shown as proud smile as he said, "I got this ideal as I travel to another Digi- World. I'll tell you about the journey later. Any way there they use trains to move digimons from their version of Primary Village to other part of the Digi-World. Also the flying island was in that world as well."  
  
"Who attack Primary Village?" Matt asked, "Their leader said something about revenge."  
  
Gennai lifted up is Tea and moved it to his mouth. After a short sip, Gennai said, "That is a long but importance story. To under stand whats going one you must under stand this there is no end in the Digi-World merely a pause. This story started with the start to the Digi-World. At first there were weak digimons that band together to service. They chose the strongest digimon to lead them. Over time the digimons became stronger so did their leaders. In time those leader will become the Emblem Digimon."  
  
So the Emblem age started. Sometimes power is the garden for ambition of greater power. The Emblem digimons march to war." Gennai place his Tea before them. The raising steam clearly show hundred of myotismons marching. "The emblem wars rage on." The steam twisted as the scene change to Agumon and Gatomon fighting myotismons and there lower forms. "I been in many of these battles. The wars seam endless when the fist one to claim the title of Dark Master came forth. With him he brought a new for, of digivolving called Armor Digivolving. The Emblem Digimons untied against him. That war rage for a long time until. The two Star Emblem Digimons became one and stop him. With his dieing strength the Dark Master sent out energy that made the Emblem Digimon to be lost. With the lost of their Emblem Digimons many were force to use Armor Digivolving to survive."  
  
Tea's steam show an Patamon Armor digivolving. "So started the Age of Armor Digimons. With powerful forms given to so many, chaos slowly spread over the land. Tired of the disorder many gave up Armor Digivolving. In this new movement Digimon called themselves Primaries. Many change but still many did not. The Primaries movement soon stops spreading but they had a plan. By letting only Primaries digimon to reformat they could out number the Armor digimons so started Primary Village." Elecmon look down what he just heard. "The plan work but soon the Armors Digimons soon rebelled started the Armor Primary War. The agumons and gatomons lead the Armors Digimons to victory but their racks were decimated leave only few hundred gatomons and agumons. They came to Primary Village but spared it. I took over the village. I knew I could not care for it and attend to my other duties so with the first pure digimon to hatch, I Clamed it as the caretaker. With the rebirth of that digimon so to Primary Village was reborn from a place of treachery to a place of forgiveness. The peace did not last long. Great Evil came once more. So great that we had to reach to another world to get the heroes needed to save the world."  
  
"So started the age of the Digi-destineds." The tea steam change to show the crest. "You knew that age well," Gennai said, as he pulled the tea to his lips once more, "Any question?"  
  
"How did you do that with the tea?" Davis asked, "I would like to do that when I tell my family about what I do in the Digi-World." "Davis!" Yoli yelled as she hit the red head, "We wanted importance ones."  
  
"That alright," Gennai said, "Tale Tea. I get you a box sometime. Any others?"  
  
"Yes," Izzy said, "You speak of the age of the Digi-destined as if it's over."  
  
"It is," Gennai said, "The age of Digi-Destineds is here because you are and more are Joining. The age of Emblem Digimons have return with Tai and the others. The age of Armor just join. Three Ages in one time in one era. The last Age of the World is here the Grand Age. The one foresaw to last forever. In this Age the Digi-World will grow beyond his planet to countless others."

* * *

Did every one get this?  
  
I did but I wrote it in one sitting. My writs hurt.  
  
Taichinu Right Mark is the Emblem Digimon. Your Should get a prize. E-mail me and we'll talk about it.  
  
Takuya They'll get energy back soon. You're the only one that choice a pairing for Davis so that is they way the story is going.  
  
Pairing other than Tai and Sora also Kari and TK will be chose by the readers through Reviews or E-mails. 


	21. The no name gatomon

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2. This may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
A gatomon walk down a hall. Many statues rested on either side of the hall. She walks until she saw two flamedramons standing before a large door. She ducks behind a statue. She started to pat her body hoping to the dust and soot off. It didn't help with her matted fur. She look at her tail, it was a solid purple like her ears. Its fur was tingle and dirty like the rest of her body. She took a deep breath and walks up to the Flamedramons. Both flamedramons sidestep to block the door. "Who goes there?" One asked. In a voice that could not be heard the gatomon responded. "Speak up," the flamedramon yelled.  
  
"I don't have name," the gatomon said.  
  
Both flamedramons laugh at the gatomon. "Why one like you needs to see the king?" One asked.  
  
"I got a message," the gatomon said.  
  
"You may enter," the flamedramon said.  
  
As the gatomon enter the through the door one of the flamedramon said, "Worthless no names."  
  
She enters a chamber. The walls were cover with tapestry with jewels sowed into them. Many well groom digimons were talking. She walks down a red carpet to a throne. She fell to her knees and said, "My lord." She dear not look at her lord.  
  
"Say the name of the one before our lord," A hawkmon next the throne said.  
  
"I don't have a name," the gatomon said. A harsh tone filled the crowd behind the gatomon. "But I have a message."  
  
"Say you message," The king said as he stood up and walk to the gatomon. The blue digimon look down at gatomon  
  
"The army failed," the gatomon said.  
  
"What?" the king yelled what and hit the gatomon. He looks down as foot. "She got dirt on my foot."  
  
"my lord," the hawkmon said as he rub the foot, "She a no name. A beast like her can't help."  
  
"If you can give us a message then you should be able to send a message back," the king said, "Tell the general he can not return until he get what I told him to get. Leave at once and never return."  
  
The gatomon nodded and walk as fast as she could. She walks past by to gatomons giggling. They each fur was strait and care for. The tail ring was polish and their gloves where wash moments ago. Unlike her, she never clean her gloves it dose matter much because she sleeps on the dirt pile and they'll just get dirty once more.  
  
To much of her joy she was able to get of the room in little time. She pulled her map from under her glove. Before she find her way to where the army is, some one took from her. "Hey," She yelled. She look down at a group of in-training.  
  
"How dear you no name," one said, "I demand respect for your better."  
  
"I'm sorry superior one," the gatomon said, "May I have my map return to me."  
  
You're not on your knees," the in-training said.  
  
The gatomon fell to her knee and asked, "Please, Superior one return the map to me."  
  
"Very well," the in-training said. He drops the map into the gatomon's paw. "Since you were so eager clamed this map as you I'm sending some one to search you're dirt pile to see you have anything in it other than dirt and leaves. Be gone" the gatomon nodded and ran off.  
  
On the way to the army she made a detour to her bed. She walks outside to a dirt pile. She carefully dug in the pile to get the out a small piece of paper wrap in a leaf. She quickly tucks it under her glove and then ran off.  
  
Later, the gatomon stop and look around her. She could not see anything she saw on her way to the castle. She pulled out her map and look at it. "They change it," she growl as she crumple up the paper. She pulled out the piece of the paper from under her glove. On it was a simple draw digi-egg. "One day I'm going to have my own and I'll have a name, and be pampered and get food and be cared for." Soon the ground shook. She ran until she came to a part where the ground she was on was high above the ground. She took a deep breath and walk away.  
  
She walks into a well tree area. She just finishes crawling under some braches when a gatomon with pink tip ears pop up. "Hi," the pink fur gatomon said the gatomon with a solid purple tail turn to run only to hit the branch. The pink ear gatomon grab the knock out gatomon and drag her.  
  
"Hey Rose what you got there?" Tai asked.  
  
"I found her," The pink tip gatomon said, "She looks like she needs our help." She gave Tai her cutest eyes. "Please."  
  
"Alright," Tai said.  
  
A little later, a pair of eyes opens and looks at her solid purple tail. She found herself curled up on something soft. She heard some one soft humming. This song made her fell better. After a while she found herself asked who was humming. Thus starting a fight between comfort and curiosity. That curiosity won.  
  
So she stood up and looks around. She found a roof above. She only in her dreams she would be sleeping inside. She walks out of the room to find the source of the humming.  
  
"So you're awaked." The gatomon turn around to see a lady smiling at her. The gatomon should be filled with fear but the warm smile calmed her down.  
  
"I'm glad that to be back to this age," Tai said as he walk down the stairs. Next to him was a gatomon and Agumon that the gatomon next to the woman believe to be noble.  
  
"Tai," the lady said, "If I give you some money could you go to get some food."  
  
"Sure mom," Tai said. Soon he left the house.  
  
The lady turns to the gatomon next to her. "Well," she said, "We need to get you clean up." She picks up the gatomon and walk to the bathroom. The lady took away the gatomon's gloves and tail ring. She places the gatomon in the bathtub and started to clean her up. Then she places the gatomon on the counter and places her tail ring and gloves back on her. The gatomon look at her in the mirror. To her she looks like one of those nobles from the armor empire.  
  
Soon she was at the table. A bowl of food was place before her. "Thanks," She cheered, "No one in the Armor Empire gave me food."  
  
"You're apart of the Armor Empire?" Tai asked.  
  
"They don't treat me very good," the gatomon said, "I don't have an armor form so I'm a subdigimon in it. I sleep outside on a dirt pile and can't have anything of my own."  
  
"You can stay her as long as you want to," Rose said.  
  
"I don't think mom would let her," Tai said.  
  
"I think it's a great ideal," His mother said, "She could protect us while you're in the Digi-World." She look at the gatomon and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"I don't have one," the gatomon said.  
  
"We need to get you one. A new life a new name," Tai and Kari's mother said. The gatomon smiled.

* * *

I wanted to show how the Armor Empire is set up. The more armor forms you have the higher you are. 


	22. Upgrade

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2. This may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
A gatomon, with a solid purple tail, look at herself in a mirror. She was proud of her look for once. She wore a collar with two tags hanging from it. One was given to her from a man name Vet. She stuck her tongue out think of what that man did to her. The worst part was the needles he stabbed her with. The other had one word carved on it her name, Gem. Amy, Tai and Kari, walk up to her. "It's getting late," Amy said, "We should go to sleep." She walk Gem walk away. "And where are you going?"  
  
"Outside to make my bed," Gem said.  
  
"Don't even think about," Amy said. She picks Gem up. "I'll check up on Tai and Kari then we'll take care off you." She walks into Tai and Kari's room. Rose and Agumon sleep with Tai while Rex and Gatomon was with Kari. "They both are sweet. It's funny The digi-world made them grow up fast but I think that they would not give it up for anything."  
  
"Why?" Gem smiled.  
  
"Helping other is one of the greatest joy," Amy said, "It's a gift that you can give to others that you don't know."  
  
Amy then walks to her bed and place Gem at the foot of the bed. "We'll get you a bed tomorrow," She said as she clime into her bed, "For now you can sleep on the bed with us." Gem curls up and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Gem woke to a smell. She found herself alone on the large bed. "It not a dream," She said with a smiled. She started to follow the smell. She found the other digimons already there.  
  
"Look who's awake," Amy said as she place a bowl of food before Gem. "I'm going to clean so after you're done, I want all of you outside."  
  
"I can help," Gem said.  
  
Amy rub Gem's head as she said, "That's sweet of you but I can do it myself. You go have fun."  
  
"Okay," Gem said before she finished her food. She ran from the room following the other digimons. Gem look around the yard "This is great.. All we do is having fun."  
  
"That's right," Agumon said, "This is nothing compare to the lake."  
  
"What's so great about the lake?" Gem asked.  
  
"We'll show you later," Gatomon said, "Let's have fun."  
  
"I'll get Biyomon and Sky and see if they want to play," Agumon said before he ran off.  
  
Later, Gem was resting next to the other digimons. "So how do you like your new life?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"The best time I have," Gem said.  
  
"Glad to hear that," Tai said walk up to the digimons.  
  
"We want to show Gem the lake," Rose said, "Can we please?"  
  
"Sure," Tai said. Tai walk into the living room. "A day to the beach sound great," Tai said, "We'll call the others. Mom."  
  
"Yes," Amy called.  
  
"I'm going to the Digi-World," Tai said, "Do you mind if I take Gem?"  
  
"Sure," Amy said, "Don't lose her."  
  
"Lose me," Gem said with a little fear. "I'm not going!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said as he lowered to his knees. "We all will keep an eye on you."  
  
"Okay," Gem said.  
  
Soon they were at the gatomon and agumon's lake. Mimi and Sora was already there with a blanket. "I can't believe you did not own one pink swimsuit," Mimi said to Sora.  
  
"I don't like pink," Sora said, "And why do I have a pink swimsuit?"  
  
"I got that swimsuit and I like pink," Mimi said, "also you don't have any other that fit you."  
  
"I can't believe this," Sora said, "I'm getting another one." She turns to the others. "Hay Tai, Kari great ideal. We could use a brake." She looks at Gem. "Is that the gatomon we found from the other day?"  
  
"It is," Tai said, "Mom took her in. She is going to protect our parents and since you live next door I guess she can protect yours as well."  
  
"Tai, we're here to spend time at the beach," Agumon said.  
  
"That's right," Tai said.  
  
"Wait," the elder agumon said as he walk to Gem, "Did I hear you right, are you staying Star Emblems digimons?"  
  
"Yes," Gatomon said.  
  
"Then there is something," the elder gatomon, "It's in the star shin palace." They follow the two across the bridge to the palace. They came to the gates. "Would one of you open the door?" Tai push the door open. "This way." The elder agumon and gatomon walk down some steps.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tai asked.  
  
"In the time of the Emblem, They ruled the digimons and fought but they did not fight alone. They had followers," The elder gatomon said. She pointed at the staff. "Here it is."  
  
"What are they?" Agumon asked as he picks one up. The staff in his claw started glowed.  
  
"They're upgrades," the elder agumon, "They are the step before armor digimons. Give it to the new comer and her gatomon form will be a little bit more powerful. It also gives her the authority of the Star Emblem digimons. Meaning that she can, like the star emblem digimons, give order to agumons or gatomons will face her."  
  
"Sound Good," Agumon said forcing the staff to Gem. It soon absorb into her body. "Now let's go play." He ran from the room. 


	23. Pride

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2. This may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Gem was sweaty, dirty, and she never ran as much before. Despite that, she had a smile on her face. They shown her a game called tag. She looks at the digimons resting around her. They let her play with them as one of them. Agumon walk over to her and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Sure do," Gem said, "This is so great."

"You're good at it," the elder Gatomon said, "Lady Gem."

Nearby Tai sat watching Gem. Sora sat near him. She smiled and asked, "Is that the same gatomon from yesterday?"

"She is," Tai said, "Mom gave her a bath and then clam her so after this I need to make sure she come home with us." They watch as Gem walk over to them.

"Thank you," She said braking into tears, "This is so great. Everyone being nice to me." Tai pulled her into his arms. She felt him rub the back of her ear.

Meanwhile Mimi sat on the lake shore letting the small wave splash over her feet. Next to her was Matt. "So how been your relationship with Sora been handling?" Mimi asked.

"No good," Matt said, "We have not talked since she gotten younger but I think we broke up beside Sora not a normal human anymore."

"Maybe we could spend some time together," Mimi said.

"I guess a movie tonight," Matt said.

"That sound good," Mimi said, "just pick me up sometime."

TK came running up to them. "A Patamon just told me that there a gatomon armor digivolve and started to attack. I'll get the others."

TK ran up to Tai and Sora. "Their an armor gatomon rampaging near the river. The patamons that came to me said she yelled something about all those that betray the empire will be destroyed."

"A noble armor digimon," Gem said, "No other digimon would be bold to attack alone. I'm ready."

"You stay here," Tai said as he stood up.

"Why?" Gem asked.

"I not going to risk losing you," Tai said.

"I'll be careful and come here if I get lost," Gem said.

"Okay," Tai said, "Lets go."

Gem follows the group to the river. Some how along the way she got lost. She found herself walking from the endless forest. Coming from the bush before her was a beast. She had a nefertimon's face. She walk on to back feet. She wore golden armor with a sword hanging from her belt. "I know you," She said, "you are the no name that talks to our emperor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you," Gem said.

"Then you must be destroy because of you betrayal," the Armor digimon said

"Who is betraying who?" Gem asked.

"What do you mean?" the Armor digimon asked.

Gem smiled as she walk around the armor digimon. "I learn that we gatomons served ones before the emperor."

The armor digimon smiled before she spoke, "So the no name is making thing up for the lack of a name and armor forms."

"How dear you call me no name," Gem yelled, "I am Gem, noble of the Star Emblem Digimons."

"How dear you," the armor digimon said, "lying and standing before me and the will of the emperor. I'll defeat you."

"Weakling," Gem said.

"What did you say?" the armor digimon said grunting her voice and ball her fist.

"If you are stronger then me why don't you dedigivolve and face me as a gatomon," Gem said.

"Fine," The armor digimon said before dedigivolving to a well groom digimon, "If I win you become my slave."

"And if I win," Gem asked.

"Let's not waste our time with something that won't happen," the gatomon said.

"If I win I get all you digi-eggs," Gem said.

"Fine, let's start this," the gatomon said as she ran at Gem. Gem easily blocks the kick. The gatomon throw a punch but Gem blocks it as well. The gatomon continue to attack. Gem as able to block all of them.

"When are you going to fight?" Gem asked. The gatomon scream and attack with her lighting paw. Gem was able to jump out of the way. Then she jumps at the gatomon to use her lighting paw. The Gatomon fell to the ground.

"How could I lose to a no name?" the gatomon asked.

Gem walks over to the gatomon and spoke in a prod tone, "You see the Star Emblem digimons gave me some power." She watches as gatomon got ready to get up from the ground. "Stay down." To the gatomon fear she did as she was told. "I can also command when gatomon or agumon that us trying to fight me. Now about your digi-eggs."

"What could you do with them?" the gatomon asked. As she releases the four digi-eggs

"Nothing," Gem said as she picks it up, "but with out them you can't armor digivolve and when you tell how you lost them I don't think it will help you." Gem stop and turn her head as she heard her name. "It's them." She look back at the gatomon. "Follow me and don't try to run." The two gatomons walk to the voices. Shortly she found Tai and the others. "I'm here," Gem yelled as she ran to them. Behind her was the other gatomon.

Rose ran up to Gem and asked, "Where did you get those." Rose pointed at the digi-eggs in Gem's arms.

"I got them from her," Gem tilts her head trying to point at the gatomon behind her. "She was the one trashing the forest."

"We'll take her," The elder gatomon said. The group of Gatomon and Agumon drag the capture digimon away.

"I need to get going," Gem said, "I need to show mom what I won." They came home and Gem told everyone in the room how she won then found a place on Tai's mother lap.

Sora ran into the room and look at Tai. "Mimi is going on a date," Sora said, "She won't tell me who so I want to follow them to protect her."

"You mean spy," Tai's mother said, "And you wanted Tai to come with you." Sora nodded. "Be back before midnight." Tai and Sora ran off.

"I'm calling TK," Kari said. Moments later, she return and said, "TK is going to spy on Matt. I'm going with him."

"Have fun," her mother said.


	24. Spied Date

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2. This may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Sora looks from the front of Tai's home window. "What's taking her so long?" Sora asked. "I've been here for ten minutes." She walks from the window to the chair. "How long dose it take to put some clothes on?"

"I think Mimi is doing more," Tai said as he walks to the window. "So how are we going to follow her?" He asked as he looks at the window.

"We don't want to be spotted but we want to know who she is going out with also any other dirt we can get," Sora said.

"Blackmail," Tai said.

"Protection," Sora said, "Mimi wants me to wear a skirt and I won't."

"So you want some way to keep Mimi making you into a girly girl," Tai said.

"It's not like it matter," Sora said, "I'm not going to get older than this."

"Speaking of age," Tai said, "You notice that we act just like we did when we were this normal

"I did," Sora said, "It not that big of a deal."

"She just left," Tai said.

"Ready to spy on her?" Sora asked. Tai nodded and the two walk out of the house. The two sneak from one cover to other cover. They watch Mimi walk down the street. Sora was contracting on Mimi so much that she bump into someone. "Sorry," Sora said with at look who she bump into to.

"It's okay," a boy said. "Sora what are you doing here?"

"Hey TK, I'm following Mimi," Sora said.

"We're following Matt," TK said.

They watch as Mimi walk up to Matt and smiled. "You look great," Matt said.

Mimi blushes and said, "Thanks."

"I can't believe it," Sora whisper. She remains hidden behind a mail box with the others. "Mimi took my boyfriend."

"He is a little old for you," Kari said.

"You right but it's the point of it," Sora said, "How would you like it if I took TK."

"He not my boyfriend," Kari said.

"You two act like that," Sora said.

"So do you and Tai," Kari said.

"Do you mind," TK said, "They'll leaving. Let's go."

The walk down the street following the couple. They try not to get notice. Mimi and Matt walk into the movies. "What movie are they going to see?" Tai asked.

"That one," Kari pointed at one. "Two of the Night. Should we go there too?"

"No," Sora said, "It too mushy." She look over the showing movies and then pointed at one.

"There," Tai and Sora said as the same moment. "I'll get the tickets," Tai said, "You get to popcorn." Sora nodded and ran to the snack stand. Tai soon meat up with her and walk into the movie.

"I say we follow Sora and Tai," TK said, "I've been wanting to see it."

"Okay," Kari said.

Later, they left the movie. "That was a good movie," Tai said with his hand behind his head.

"Too bad we lost Matt and Mimi," Sora said.

"No we didn't," Kari said pointed. They watch Matt and Mimi walk from the building. Once again They were following the two until they came to a high end restaurant. The four read a sign near the entrance 'No one under 15 allowed with out an adult'.

"We can't follow anymore," TK said.

"Well I'm hungry," Tai said, "How about we get some food."

"Sound good," Sora said.

A little bit later, Tai and Kari walk into their homes. Their mother was sitting on the couch with the digimon around her. "How's you dates?" She asked.

"It was not a date," Tai said, "I spied on Mimi and Kai spied on Matt. They just happen to be going out together."

Next door, Sora ran behind her mother. "Stop her," The red head said.

"Stop who?" Her mother asked, "And don' you have pants on?"

"Mimi, took them," Sora said, "Stop her from getting me in a skirt."

Mimi ran up to them. "I was trying to get her to dress with a little bit more fashionable and she fought back."

"I'm not going to wear a dress and you can't make me," Sora yelled.

"Don't you want to look like a lady for a date," Mimi said.

"No way it takes too much time," Sora said, "What were you doing getting ready for a date or clown try outs."

"Why you," Mimi yelled as started to chase Sora around Sora's mother. Mimi tackle Sora then she struggle to get the skirt on Sora.

"Enough," Sora mother yelled. Both girls stop and look at the woman. "Mimi leave Sora alone. Sora go take a shower."

A little later, Sora walks down in her night clothes and with a back pack on. "I'm going to stay at Tai's. I don't want to wake up in a skirt."

"Have fun," Sora's mother said.

"Wait you can't go to a boy's," Mimi said.

"Go ahead," Sora's mother said.

"Thanks mom," Sora said. Sore turn to her partners and asked, "Coming?" Both birds started to fly out of the house.

"Are you sure you want her to stay at a boy's house?" Mimi asked.

"She done it before," Sora's mother said, "I want you to tone it down a little."

"Why?" Mimi asked, "I'm just trying to get her to be more lady like."

"She won't have a normal life," Sora's mother said, "She may not graduate high school. She may never have kids. She'll be a kid from now on. I'm try to make her happy with what she got."

"Now that you say it that way," Mimi said, "I won't try as hard."

Sora walk into Tai's home and asked his mother, "Can I say here for the night?"

"Sure but don't say up too long you have school tomorrow," Tai's mother said.

Elsewhere in the city, two look into the night of the city. One was a myotismon and the other is a small human "Soon the both world will be own," the human said.

"Why share the world? You are my master," the myotismon said.

"We are both hafts of Shan Na Col," the young human said.

"I have School tomorrow," the human said.

"Goodnight, Master Mark," the myotismon said.


End file.
